Angel With A Devil Wing
by Grey Wings Bathed in Blood
Summary: (AU) A young girl becomes the fledgling of a certain vampire-Gabriel , Anna, Carl and the girl's friend go to help. But all is not what it appears...May change genre in later chapters.
1. Where Do I Start?

If anyone told me I would become a vampire, sired and lorded over by Count Dracula a few months ago, I would have died of laughing. But now...  
  
Where Do I Start?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I was a 17 year old female, my hair the color of night (my favorite) and my eyes a brown so dark it appeared black. I had a natural talent for writing- and an unnatural love for the unusual and supernatural. Yet, with all my intelligence, all my skills- my marks were disappointing. I could not help but wonder why I was here for. I knew I was here for a purpose-but looking at the road ahead, it seemed-uncertain. Little did I know-Satan's minions had began to unfold their wings.....  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Then, one night, as I was reading, I heard a knock on the door. My servant Josephina-a thin, quiet woman went to answer it. Then, she knocked on my parents' doors. I quietly sneaked out to see who could be calling after 10. Josephina was in some sort of trance somewhat, saying the gentleman outside would not enter until he was invited. Puzzled-and somewhat appalled, they asked him to come in.  
  
The stranger was dressed in fine attire-almost antiquated and of an old military style. His hair was as dark as mine, and in a ponytail. Two strands fell in between his eyes. And the oddest thing about him was that he wore a single earring in one ear. He had classical, strangely handsome features. He took my mother's hand and kissed it, like a true gentleman.  
  
"May I be so bold to ask, good Sir, what are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"I apologize for coming at such an hour, but my days are...spent somewhat. I shall not beat around the proverbial bush. I have seen your daughter's writings and illustrations. I must say, they are interesting, quite- refreshing for such her age."  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Yes. Indeed. May I ask, if I may take her under my wing for a few months- to...broaden her mind about Literature and the Arts?"  
  
Both were stunned. So was I. Yet, I felt excitement build up in me. Finally, a kindred spirit!  
  
"Take your time, good Sir and Madam. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Dracula. Count Dracula."  
  
Strange...I swore I heard that somewhere....  
  
Clicking his heels, he bid them farewell and said he would return in a week's time for their reply-and he left. Just like that.  
  
As I quietly ran back to bed, I turned out the lights and went to bed. Then, before Sleep took me in its gentle embrace, a thought occurred to me: HOW did the Count arrive at our estate? For all I knew, I was certain he had NOT arrived with a carriage or whatever transport whatsoever. Then how....  
  
Sleep took me then. 


	2. Waltz Of Darkness

I left for Transalvania in a week's time, with my family warning me to be careful and to behave. When I arrived, it was 5pm and the dark, imposing castle greeted my eyes. I was-thrilled. The stuff of my dark fantasies, among..other things -was RIGHT before me! Taking my luggage, I was about to take hold of the door's brass knocker when I almost imagined a hideous dragon leering at me. I chided myself. I would not let my chafed nerves get the better of me. It had a long and eventful journey. I glared hard at the knocker that resembled a circle. Within it, a dragon emblem. Nice. I pounded on the door 3 times, for good measure. Normally, one needs to wait a few minutes before the door opens. Not this one. The door swung open-and what appeared to be a swollen lump of flesh and rags popped out of the house like a jack-in-a box. I jumped.  
  
"Greetings, Lady Cassandra (my name)...welcome to Castle..Dr..a..cula.."  
  
the creature groaned.  
  
"Where is the Master of the House?"  
  
"He is still asleep. He is not well. But he expects you to be in the dining room by 8 tonight."  
  
Was its slow reply.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"I..gor.."  
  
"Well, Igor, could you show me my room?"  
  
It took my bags (mercifully few) and led me to a somewhat lavish room. It said goodbye and left me to admire the room. There were two gold-glided Florentine mirrors, a settee from Venice (we had one at home), a vanity, the works. My words would not do justice to what I saw. And the bed....a four-post bed! I kicked off my shoes and fell upon the bed, propriety be damned and cried for joy.  
  
888888888888888888  
  
The Journal Of Alina Velastock:  
  
18 June 1888  
  
4pm-  
  
Two days ago, my sole friend Cassandra has gone to stay with an enigmatic man called Count Vladius Dracula. From what I know, it means "Dragon" or something. I dislike dragons. They look so ugly and hateful. Forgive such childish bantering from a 16-year-old but I cannot shake off a dark paranoia that my dear friend Cassandra is in peril-as if she has sold her soul to the Devil.  
  
6pm-  
  
Storm clouds are building outside. Thunder booms. Weather looks threatening.  
  
7.30pm-  
  
I still wonder why Cassandra actually left for such a dark place of apparently impending doom. I have nothing but nightmares whenever I close my eyes just for a while. I got her a lovely silver cross as a farewell gift just a week ago. Hope she likes it. Must stop now. Its dinner time.  
  
Closing the book, Alina, friend of Cassandra hurried down for dinner. Ever since she met Cassandra, they had been the best of friends-both enjoying Art and Literature. Yet, Alina had been a little- afraid of her sole friend. She was an unpredictable, unusual extro-introvert, who had a slightly dark streak in her soul. Alina assured herself that Cassandra would be happy there. She should not pour cold water over her joy...  
  
BUT WHY there of all places?  
  
8888888888888  
  
Castle Dracula, 8pm.  
  
Slipping on my usual unconventional attire- a poet shirt and some black pants and a red jacket, I descended the spiral staircase. Mother never got over the shock of I wearing a man's suit for our portrait shoot.  
  
'I always wanted a son,"  
  
joked Father. Mother burned her copy of the photo later.  
  
The table was set. Sweet meats, bread rolls, wine (!), fruits... it seemed endless, a literal cornucopia. Remembering my etiquette lessons, I sat up straight-and waited. And waited. Finally, after what seemed like hours (actually it was only 15 minutes), I saw a dark, graceful figure in black: Count Dracula. I got u and bowed. His eyebrows were raised-at my attire and at how I bowed.  
  
"It's hard to curtsey in a suit, Sir."  
  
Changing the subject, he apologized for his tardiness and entreated that I partake of the food before me. After a silent grace, I ate like a lady-had no one watched me, I would have eaten like I would at him-like a messy little boy. Then I stopped.  
  
"Good Sir, why do you not eat?"  
  
"I have eaten. Try this by the way,"  
  
He entreated, pushing a glass of 60-year Old Spanish wine. How could I not know? On a dare, I had downed an ENTIRE bottle of Spanish wine before my 13 year old friends- affording myself a special place in the confessional box- and a crack on the head by my father-he loved his wines like he loved us. As if.  
  
As I sipped the wine, he asked me about myself, what I loved and what I thought of him. The last one surprised me. I hardly knew him, I said. But from what I knew, he seemed a courtly, mysterious-but otherwise likeable man. He smiled a bemused smile as I said that.  
  
"How is the wine?"  
  
"Strong, good stuff."  
  
"Have some more then."  
  
I declined. I had no wish to become a drunkard. Shrugging his shoulders, he got up and took my hand. He asked if I wished to dance. I agreed.  
  
As he glided through the ballroom-my God, it was HUGE-, and I trying to move my two left feet along to the somewhat hidden violinists playing a tune from Vivaldi. We spoke a great many things: Shakespeare, Lord Byron. Edgar Allan Poe....what impressed me what was the Count knew about them-as if he had been RIGHT next to them. Then again, he was probably better read than I was. All the twirling, the music-and his somewhat hypnotizing voice made me groggy. As he bent down, as if to kiss me-probably to wake me up, he saw the silver cross my friend Alina gave to me before I left, and jerked his head back. He looked somewhat perturbed.  
  
"Too much wine,"  
  
he said, before passing me to a timid looking servant woman whom he called forth. The next thing I knew-All was black....I was back in my room. And it was already late afternoon, close to evening! I still wore my suit of yesterday. I felt a fool-and had a hangover. It was only 3 glasses! I tried to look for the Count. As I did, I stumbled towards a room that seemed deserted. Or not. For the next thing I knew, three lovely ladies, two fair- haired, one dark-haired, approached me.  
  
"So this is our new guest..."  
  
purred the dark-haired one. She was dressed in –to put it bluntly- tart- like attire.  
  
"No, Verona. Leave her be. She is not like the others. I can feel it. I can even smell it through her."  
  
Said the older blond-haired one with fervent intensity.  
  
"But, Marishka-  
  
wailed the other one, with apple-brown blond hair.  
  
I was too tired to care at all what they were talking about-the wine was TOO powerful. Just then, Verona touched my neck-and pulled it away, as if my neck was red hot. In a flash, the door swung open. In the doorway stood the Count- and he was LIVID.  
  
"Aleera! Marishka! Verona! Leave the girl alone!"  
  
They all whimpered and crawled away into the darkness. Dracula took my hand and led me out. I passed out-again. I swear, I shall not touch a drop of cursed alcohol should I ever be sober again.  
  
8888888888888888888  
  
I apologized profusely for my drunkenness. He seemed different from the angry man I saw earlier.  
  
"First-timers always get drunk by the 3rd cup. You'll be able to hold your drink soon."  
  
He said pleasantly. He sat in a chair while I lay in bed, still in my suit.  
  
"Who were those ladies?"  
  
I asked, out of the blue.  
  
"Oh..those are my... sisters. They aren't ..right..."  
  
I decided not to press the matter. I had no right.  
  
"So what is your name again, my child?"  
  
"Cassandra."  
  
"Interesting. The princess who foretold the destruction of Troy –  
  
"But no one believed her."  
  
I finish with glee.  
  
He pats my head and tells me to rest. He will see me tomorrow evening at 7pm. A surprise he says. I wonder what it is. I feel my cross-and peace seeps through me. 


	3. The Turning

Thank You for Your Reviews! BTW, the story is set around the same time as the Movie. It's probably my take on the movie. Anyway, Dracula and Cassandra's relationship are basically platonic-for now at least.  
  
2 Months Later...  
  
By 9am, I was up. Not feeling hungry, I went to the library. It was too hot to go riding, nor was it a good time to try fencing, since no one could fence with me.The choice of books there was endless. I must have died and gone to Heaven's library. Taking a few moldy-paged books, I sat down and read. There were a few disturbing pictures though. Sickened I put them back and found-a William Blake book. As I pored over it, I felt a tinge of fear: One line had read, "One who restrains desires, it is only because their desires are too weak to be restrain." It felt ominous. A few servants had kindly prepared a meal for me. So I stopped for lunch-only to return to the books. As evening fell, I decided to close the windows as I felt a draft. As my fingers wrapped around the window, I looked out-and almost screamed aloud at what I saw.  
  
I saw a winged monster fly through the air-and morph into.... Count Dracula! Then, he calmly WALKED up the wall. I silently left the windows and the library. Closing the door of my room, I fell to my knees-praying all I saw was a bad dream or a hallucination. The knocking of the door jolts me out of my reverie.  
  
Dracula's POV:  
  
That girl is quite unusual indeed. She has shoulder-length hair, yet clipped to resemble a beautiful young man. She wears pants and blouses. She enjoys the noble art of fencing-and HATES dancing. That girl is probably hiding in her room after catching sight of me: I could already smell her shock and fear and listen to her beating heart, which beat with the intensity of a fast-paced Fandango. I send Igor to get her. I cannot trust my brides to do that. It would be like sending three lionesses to fetch a little lamb.  
  
###############  
  
Igor came with a black dress in his arms. He said the Master requested I wore this. I told him I could hardly wear a corset. I HATED corsets.  
  
"Let me help then,"  
  
A familiar voice replied. Igor retreated at once.  
  
I felt so very embarrased. But I quietly let him tighten my corset.  
  
"It's all in the rage in England."  
  
He said calmly. Well, HE wasn't the one wearing the corset.  
  
"Well, women in England must have learnt NOT to breathe."  
  
As he tightened it a little more, I bit on my tongue as I silently muttered unladylike curses. Removing my jacket, I asked him to give me a minute or two. He left then. I looked at the dress. It was lovely. Made of taffeta, it had ruffles and tapered sleeves. I put my cross on after putting on my dress before leaving with Dracula.  
  
"Where are we going, my Lord?"  
  
"The opera."  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
Diary Of Karen Mouskeri:  
  
3th August 1888  
  
5pm:  
  
I have just received a letter from Count Dracula. All is well there, according to the letter. My child is a Language person and a good student. Her interests are her forte: The Arts, for example. My husband Michael is still a little upset over allowing Cassandra to leave for Castle Dracula. I tell him to catch himself on. She is in good hands. And at least her letters back home sound happier than usual. And I have just sent a letter to Castle Dracula, asking if we could see her. It will be a week before I get a reply.  
  
9.30pm:I am sleepless. Nightmares of fanged demons, wolves and a cruel yet seductive laugh haunt me still. Michael is not well and has to rest for two weeks, so I shall visit Cassandra myself.  
  
8888888888888888888888888  
  
The opera was somewhat tragic. Then again, it WAS King Lear. I was in my room –still clothed in my gown-quietly praying when Dracula entered.  
  
"Pardon my intrusion, "  
  
he laughed pleasantly.  
  
"Mind if I have a word?"  
  
I agreed.  
  
He sat down on a chair.  
  
"You are really talented, child."  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
I stammer. I never expected this.  
  
"Do you wish to stay here-  
  
"Of course-  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been like a true companion to me-for that I give you-this..."  
  
With that, he grabbed my neck and (was that FANGS in his mouth?!!) bit down hard on it. I squirmed-and cried, but it was all in vain.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Dracula's POV:  
  
After I nearly drained her dry, I stopped. Then, in a manner reminscent of Michealango's Pieta, I carried her in my arms and placed her in my lap. I cut a vein in my throat and press her weak mouth to it. She suckles like a hungry infant. I put her down on the bed and watch her until she rouses. 


	4. The Devil's Memories

The library was as silent as a tomb. In Castle Dracula though, the irony was largely lost. Night fell. The sound of heels clicking as someone walked into the library in search not for a book- but for someone. Ah, there she was. Snapping his fingers, the candles in the gold caladbara lit up at once, illuminating Count Draculas face and a resting young womans face, half hidden in a sea of pages. Dracula sighed. Really. For most ladies her age, they would be giggling, gossiping and speaking frivolous topics-not her. True, she did rant and rave (whats new) on certain nights (he swore she had a bit of a werewolf in her) but seriously-what woman read Edgar Allan Poe and Shakespeare for hours on end?!  
  
"An odd one,"  
  
he had concluded. And he would have it no other way. She was not jealous, like Aleera. Nor hateful, like Marishka. But the two damnable things he wanted her to change so badly was her tom-boyishness. Really, would it kill her to wear a dress? And about her virago-like rage...it would scare even the dead. ( A/N:LOL. My mother is also of the same mind about my rage and my fixation of lacy tops and pants. Its not my fault I can't find any Victorian stuff, isn't it? ) That aside, she was quite the interesting companion. He need not worry when she would throw herself at him -nor consider using a crowbar to get her off his arm. She had her limits-even for a wild child. He gently tapped her head to wake her.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"7pm. Time for fencing and archery."  
  
The words acted like a charm. She leapt off the chair with a whoop of joy and sped towards the door and-  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
Dracula winced. That HAD to hurt.  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
Cassandra had to rest for a good 25 minutes before starting fencing and archery. You see, in her haste and excitement to start, her half-sleepy eyes failed to notice the library door was CLOSED. (This actually happened to me a few years back when Nature called at 2am. Forgetting that the bathroom door was closed, I WALKED straight into it!) Hence, her face and the door made intimate contact. Dracula was glad his brides were out feeding. Had they witnessed that, their cruel, vindictive little tongues would ignite the flames of her anger and-(cue:Major cat- fight)  
  
God forbid.  
  
After she had sufficiently rested, she selected her sword: a sleek, deadly katana. They say that looking into a katana's blade will tell you the color of your soul. Dracula barely batted an eyebrow when he saw the blade of his English sword black. As for Cassandra, hers was-gray, at least to HER eyes. She laughed.  
  
"What's so amusing?"  
  
"Some say I'm a devil incarnate. Others say I am an angel. What do you say?"  
  
Dracula held back a laugh. If only she knew who she was talking to.  
  
"I'd say-you're an angel with a devil wing."  
  
She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"A bit of both?"( A/n: I just HAD to add that!)  
  
She murmured. Unsheathing her sword, she faced off with Dracula. As usual, he wore black and she wore a suit. Interesting. (Yes, I know, I ripped off one of Capt. Jack Sparrow's lines didn't I?)  
  
On cue, both charged.  
  
Dracula's POV:  
  
Cassandra really surpassed herself in this area. All her frustrations are released into such skill. My, how she parries, spins, dodges-should she be one of us, oh the endless possibilities...  
  
Thanks in part to weekly doses of my own blood given to her, she was a lot stronger than usual. (A/n: She is NOT a vampire yet since one needs to be NEAR DEATH before partaking their blood) For a woman, she certainly fights well( Is that sexism I smell?). Alas, she is distracted easily. I bat the sword out of her hands. She rolls to one side and grabs an Aztec hatchet while I throw my sword to one side and challenge her to come closer She gives a battle cry and charges-and I calmly grab the hatchet and swing her aside –a scream and a splash behind me confirms I have a bad aim. It is further confirmed when I see her glaring up at me from a pond, looking like a ruffled garden ornament. Determined to show her chivlary is not dead, I give her my hand.  
  
"Let me give you a hand-  
  
"No, Let ME!"  
  
With that, she unceremoniously yanks me into the pond with her! (The Parent Trap was one of the rare Disney films that didn't give me diabetes-and I so love the fencing scene!) Had that been anyone else, their death (nice and slow) would be assured. Strangely though, for the first time in centuries, I join in her laughter. 


	5. Tourniquet

Hello all. Thanks again for your reviews. BTW, here are a few results from a few quizzes I did at Quizzilla.com-Fantastic I tell you...(No they did not pay me to advertise for them!) Enjoy!:  
  
WHAT EMOTION DOMINATES YOU: Loneliness  
  
It dominates you. You hide it well, but its there and your friends can see it.(Bullseye) You constantly feel alone, and need to do things to fill your time. You're afraid to tell people this, but sooner or later it gets out in a bad way and you think you screwed up everything.(Right on target!) And when you are in love is when you hurt the most.(Well, I've never really been in love...)  
  
WHAT'S YOUR ELEMENT?: Night  
  
You're a loner who is very creative but never show your work to anyone. (True) You may smile a little but sadness and loneliness surround you and others can feel it when they're near you. (Well, its true I don't really cry much, but smile...) You have a dark and unusual beauty (Ha!) that makes you mysterious and you probably have a lot of secrets that you've never told anyone. (True, true true...) Your beauty (Ha!) is intriguing and unorthodox but the real thing that makes you special is your eyes. Something in them makes them like "Diamonds In The Rough".  
  
WHAT KIND OF SOUL DO YOU POSSESS?: You Are A Lost Soul  
  
No one is really sure what that can always mean, because it can be defined in many ways. As Legend goes, lost souls were the spirits of passed away people who are neither in Heaven and Hell. They walk the Earth, brooding mysteriously, always appearing when you expect it the least. So hence, if you have a Lost Soul, you are probably very shy and insecure (Ha! And double Ha!). Stuck in your own little box, you watch the world fly by as a loner (True.) You don't know your place. You seemingly don't have a place in society or an interest (Very true indeed.) You are a very capricious person and are confused and frustrated about where you belong.(True.) You crave for the sense and feeling of home-but have not obtained it yet.(Spot on!)  
  
WHERE DO YOU BELONG?:  
  
You belong in the land of darkness, otherwise known as the worlds in which I dwell. All here is beauty inspired by tragedy and great sorrow. Write or go through other creative outlets to express the anguish you may be feeling, and never let anyone tell you are just being 'weepy' or full of 'teenage angst'(if you're a teenager. If not, then they should be punished for calling you one. They probably are trying to insult your maturity (WHAT maturity?!!... fools.) and always remain yourself, dark and amazing. Never change.  
  
What do you reviewers think?  
  
That aside, I asked a friend of mine(who agreed with the above results and said I WAS half-good and half-evil) which character from Van Helsing was I likely to be paired up with (WHY did I ask that?!!!). Her reply was (Don't laugh): Dracula. The Horror....  
  
On with the story, anyway....  
  
Archery was next. Dracula and Cassandra had spent hours here. That girl was distracted easily, true, but when she put her mind to it, (I see the same thing in my report card) she would be off like a shot.  
  
"Concentrate..."  
  
He told her for the umpteen time. If she had a coin for every time he said that...  
  
Pulling the arrow back, she looked hard at the bullseye (that's a funny name). Shutting out everything, she aimed-and fired. She closed her eyes, not daring to hope.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
She opened her eyes. She could not believe it. It was a bullseye. She could have kissed him. (Don't we wish?)  
  
"What's next?"  
  
"Catching an arrow with your bare hands-  
  
"WHAT?!!!!"  
  
(She must have swallowed a microphone as a child)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
(Present Time)  
  
DRACULA'S POV:  
  
I held back a smirk at the memories. My ears are still healing from that one. Oh how, she fretted shooting me. If only she knew I couldn't die. Then, it was my turn. She certainly had good reflexes. She caught it with two hands first, then ONE. Should any vampire slayer come, woe betide him should his path and hers cross...  
  
I watch her once more. After a minute or two, she sits up, gasping for air she does not need. The room is stifling and dark-I drew the curtains earlier- though it is bright outside.  
  
"You live. Not many do."  
  
I tell her. She looks at me, her eyes intense. I wait for the slap. I wait for the strike. I wait for a string of abuses from her mouth. They never came. Instead,  
  
"What-  
  
She turns and looks into the mirror and screams at what she cannot see. I leave the room. I hear the smashing of a mirror and the sounds of a Fury tearing the room apart. She will not need it anyway. I finally hear the howls of horror and rage subside-into sobs. Then, to my horror, the yanking of a curtain-and the smashing of a window.... I rush back in.  
  
88888888888888888  
  
Cassandra's POV:  
  
Such nightmares I have awakened from! Of fangs, cruel mouths and...rose petals? The last thing I remember was Dracula placing his mouth to my neck- and...and..Oh God...drinking my blood!  
  
Nosferatu.  
  
The undead. Drinkers of the living. Children of the Devil. Sweet God... Dracula is one of them. And now, so am I.  
  
"You live. Not many do."  
  
He tells me. And so what?! Is that something to be happy for? Is it some sort of honor? This...from the man I looked up to? I'm so confused...and ANGRY. I look at myself in the mirror while feeling my neck-two neat punctures decorate it- and scream:NOT at what I see but what I CANNOT see. I have no reflection nor...I press my fingers to my chest-heartbeat. He leaves the room as I thrash it in all my rage and pain. Why? Why? Why? I sob. Then, in a suicidal impulse, I throw myself out of the window....  
  
I TRIED TO KILL THE PAIN  
  
BUT ONLY BROUGHT MORE  
  
It is morning. The Sun's Rays hit me like knives, causing me great pain. Oh God, I am in pain, in anguish...is this it? Before I know it, I hit the ground hard. And I'm still burning.  
  
I LAY DYING AND I'M POURING CRIMSON REGRET AND BETRAYAL  
  
I'M DYING, PRAYING, BLEEDING AND SCREAMING  
  
AM I TOO LOST TO BE SAFE  
  
AM I TOO LOST?  
  
MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET-RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
  
MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET-RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
  
DO YOU REMEMBER ME LOST FOR SO LONG?  
  
WILL YOU BE ON THE OTHER SIDE-WILL YOU FORGET ME?  
  
I'M DYING, PRAYING, BLEEDING AND SCREAMING  
  
AM I TOO LOST TO BE SAVED?  
  
AM I TOO LOST?  
  
Heavenly Father, I don't know if you listen to a condemned woman's prayer, but if you do, return to me the salvation I lost, I plead of Thee. Or am I too late?  
  
MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET  
  
RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
  
(I WANT TO DIE)  
  
No, I want to live! I want to live! Yes, I want to live, to Hell whatever I am now...I want to LIVE! Someone save me!  
  
MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET  
  
RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
  
MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET  
  
RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
  
Suddenly, I see a long black cape wrap around me as if it has a life of its own-and pulls me back inside the castle. It belongs to Dracula of course. I close my eyes and fall into blessed oblivion.  
  
MY WOUNDS CRIED FOR THE GRAVE  
  
MY SOUL CRIED FOR DELIVERANCE  
  
WILL I BE DENIED  
  
CHRIST, TOURNIQUET-MY SUCIDE?  
  
NO, I do NOT own Evanescence nor Van Helsing. And just to keep you waiting, I will be introducing a certain werewolf-cum-gypsy prince to our new fledgling.... 


	6. Of Velkan and Voilatile Emotions

Velkan quietly swore as he tried to get up. It was night now. He was surprised to be alive, above all things. The shock of the fall-and the added bulk of the werewolf-now a dead old man- should have snapped his spine the very least.  
  
"Oh well... I should be grateful to be alive...."  
  
He thought wryly. The humor made him forget the pain momentarily. Swimming expertly towards dry land, he felt a jolt of pain shoot through his head. He fell upon hard solid ground, retching blood. He felt his neck-and brought back slightly bloody fingers  
  
Holy Mary.  
  
He had been bitten. And, he had a concussion.  
  
8888888888888888888888  
  
CASSANDRA'S POV:  
  
I awoke several hours later, in a coffin. It was large and comfortable. Wait a minute-LARGE AND COMFORTABLE?!!! I sit up at once and look down at myself. I look normal once more. The pain is gone. And so is my suit. In its place, a simple navy-blue dress, with NO hated corset. What am I doing, thinking about clothes when I am a ..a...  
  
I cannot even say it. I look around the room the coffin and I are in. It is a dark room, but elegant-in a sinister way. I look at a mirror-where is my reflection?  
  
"Fool...vampires have no reflections."  
  
I tell myself.  
  
(A/N: From here, she is speaking ALOUD)  
  
Right. So from now on I shall hate: Holy Water, Crucifixes, Stakes, Garlic (I never liked it anyway) and what- have-you. And, I become a bat-like creature and drink the body's warm scarlet water as my food and live forever as the damned. Oh Sweet God... I can't believe I am not absolutely terrified about this at all! True, I DO want to live-but not like this! And WHERE IS Dracula? I hate him for what he has done-no, yet...Damnation! I curse the day I, no, He, oh forget it..I curse the day WE were both born! Damnit girl, stop rambling!  
  
888888888888888888  
  
Diary Of Alina Velastock:  
  
20th June 1887  
  
I have just received a letter from Karen Mouskeri asking me to accompany her to Translavania to see Cassandra. After much detailed discussions with my family, they have allowed me to follow her. I am thrilled. I wonder if she'll be wearing the cross I gave her as a going-away present. Must stop now. The coach headed for the Mouskeri's estate has arrived.  
  
888888888888888  
  
DRACULA'S POV:  
  
I wonder how long it will take for my new fledgling to realise that I am in the room with her and stop ranting and raving. However, the sadistic streak in me stiffens my urge to call out to her-and to simply let her ramble on. I think back of her suicide attempt and the words she said .  
  
"Why? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Why? Why did I do this? Oh, Cassandra, where do I start?  
  
To be honest, Aleera, Marshika and Verona were getting quite taxing on my patience. I was never known for long-suffering patience. In the beginning I loved them-but then... Love dies and fades away I guess...I simply kept them for carnal pleasure and as toys. You, my child, were so different. You were quite unusual really, with your unorthodox charm, men's clothes, short hair and loner personality, your sharp wit and humor. And you were misunderstood- like me in a way. You were different from the others. You stood out like a sleek raven among the common crows. That was why I turned you. So you would be mine. And frankly, I'm not ashamed. In fact, I'm amused at your confusion. Its nothing personal my child, but you've got to admit its funny somewhat (What would I do without Graham Greene's "The Destructors?").  
  
I finally call her. Look like high she can jump. She mutters "Sweet God," again and again. She looks so sweet terrified. I glide towards her and greet her. She does a curtesy. I bow.  
  
"Follow me,"  
  
I tell her.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To feed."  
  
"WHA-  
  
I clap my hand on her mouth.  
  
"For Lucifer's sake, speak softly!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
I wrap her in my cloak and warn her to be silent. In seconds, my brides fly in, licking their lips. They are back from feeding. They talk and giggle for a few minutes before leaving. When they leave, I release her. Time for Confessions.  
  
"Those...were not my sisters. They are my brides-  
  
"Your wives?"  
  
Thank heavens she knows how to whisper.  
  
I nod.  
  
"You poor soul."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever heard of in-laws?"  
  
Nice to know she still has a sense of humor.  
  
"No. They are all dead."  
  
"Fine. So tell me. What ARE we afraid of? Garlic, stakes, holy water-  
  
"You, yes. Me no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can't say."  
  
"Typical."  
  
Fortunately, she knows her limits.  
  
"So we can fly-  
  
"Yes. But it will be painful when you transform the first time."  
  
"Transform? Like werewolves?"  
  
"Care to try?"  
  
"I can't-not when someone's watching me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I stand, my back to her.  
  
Cassandra's POV:  
  
I have seen Dracula transform before. I hope its not too painful. And God, am I actually believing in all this? I concentrate. Immediately, my fangs elongate. I throw my head back and scream as my dress becomes wings and my skin turns leathery. My eyes change color. My hands become claws. It's a painful experience-as if I'm giving birth to myself...Mother once said that only when I conceived would know the real meaning of pain( Funny, Keira Knightely said it would be due to wearing corsets). How true it is. I breathe hard-how I forget I need not breathe.  
  
"I'm done,"  
  
I tell Dracula.  
  
"Magnificent."  
  
Its not sacarstic. He means it. I look at myself. In a weird way, its true. I turn around-and jump. He had transformed in silence. Sweet God, he is magnificent-and intimidating. I excercised my wings for a while, before leaping out the window and-flew! Perhaps there was something good about being a vampire. He follows suit and together, we fly off.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
I ask, enjoying the feeling of the wind in my hair....  
  
"To feed."  
  
Or not.  
  
8888888888888888  
  
Flying halfway across a cliff, my sharp eyes caught something.  
  
"My Lord, look down"  
  
I said. We swooped down. A dark-haired young man dressed in once fine attire lay face-first on the ground. His clothes indicated he was probably a royal. I felt his pulse. Heaven be praised! He lives!  
  
"Dracula, we should-  
  
I stopped at the look on his face.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"At last, Prince Velkan Velarious."  
  
The words struck me like a slap. Velkan Valerious. Prince Of The Gypsies. Could it really be him? I turned him over. Despite myself, I could not deny he was handsome, in a rugged sense. He was young, probably five years my senior, and-words failed me here.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"I should know. I nearly annilated his entire family."  
  
"God no...."  
  
"What now, little fledgling of mine? Are you going to stop me from killing him?"  
  
"Without hesitation."  
  
I have my limits. And while I am a vampire, I will not let an innocent die for no reason. I grabbed Velkan in my arms-He was surprisingly light in my arms- and flew up as fast as I could towards the village. We hid in an abandoned shop for what seemed like hours. When I could not Dracula's prescence any longer, I relaxed a little. I placed Velkan down on the floor gently and returned to my human state. Tearing a piece of my garment, I wrapped it around Velkan's neck. There is a sort of wound there. If only I had supplies....  
  
Lightning illuminated the shop's interior suddenly, causing me to cry out in shock-and Velkan to awake. My undead heart beats a little when our eyes meet. Curious grey-brown pools filled with concern.  
  
"Be calm, Prince Velkan, you're safe."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Cassandra. Just-Cassandra."  
  
"Well then, Just Cassandra (stolen from Harry Potter I know). Can you help me get a horse home? I need to warn her-  
  
"Promise me you won't be afraid. Just promise me."  
  
He promised. Taking his hand, I transformed-and both of us flew towards the Valerious manor in minutes. Heavens, it was huge and magnificent. Letting him go, I returned into my human state once more. He looked me up and down.  
  
'You're one of them aren't you?"  
  
I smiled bitterly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you help me?"  
  
"Can't a vampire help at times? Not all of us are Evil. Do not judge a person before knowing them.(Don't you just love Shrek?)"  
  
"I apologise."  
  
"Fine. But what DO you have to tell her?"  
  
He removes a piece of my dress from his neck.  
  
"I have been marked by a werewolf."  
  
Sweet God.  
  
The full moon is only in 3 days.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
He leaned over and whispered into my ear. I was shocked. It couldn't be.  
  
"But-  
  
"Do not tell your master I am here."  
  
"I won't. I promise in blood.  
  
Cutting my palm and Velkan's, we pressed our palms together. A warmth rushes through me.  
  
"Come now, its not as if you've never seen a man before,"  
  
I chided myself. I said farewell before flying off. I stopped at the same spot where I-no, Dracula and I found Velkan, to rest. Just then, two powerful arms grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face an angry Dracula.  
  
"He's been bitten hasn't he, Judas?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"And aren't you the angel-helping him."  
  
"I know your weakness Dracula,"  
  
I spat in anger.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Only a werewolf can-  
  
He cups his hand on my mouth.  
  
"Be silent. He will be my slave."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Having feelings for him are we?"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
I spat back. I know I'm pushing it but I don't care.  
  
"Understand I made you. You are mine and from tonight you shall do as I say. Is that clear?"  
  
Mother told me to be obedient and listen to my elders. But she also told me to stand up for what I believed in.  
  
In reply, I kneed him in the groin and broke his nose before flying back to Castle Dracula-and to my coffin.  
  
I know I shall be in trouble tomorrow night-but frankly –I don't give a damn. (Spoken like Rhett Butler.) 


	7. First Feedings

Night fell. Cassandra awoke, and put on some new clothes: A pair of black pants and a cream colored ruffled blouse. She had just left the room when Aleera tsked at her, singing,  
  
"Someone's in trouble..."  
  
"What do you mean, Aleera?"  
  
"How sharper than the serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child...."  
  
"Stop talking in riddles! Its Count Dracula isn't it?"  
  
"Good evening, ladies."  
  
Speak Of The Devil-and his son appeared. But he actually looked-calm.  
  
"Aleera, please excuse us both. I need to talk to Cassandra -alone."  
  
To give her credit, Aleera knew how to make herself scarce. But not without giving Cassandra a death glare.  
  
Cassandra turned to Dracula. She WAS sorry for that attack on him yesterday but she would not be sorry for saving Velkan.  
  
"I apologize, my Lord for that uncalled attack-  
  
He stopped her.  
  
"That is not why I am upset."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What upsets me is that you let our prey go."  
  
"He was innocent!"  
  
"He will be a werewolf in three days."  
  
"So what? He is still human inside-have you no heart?"  
  
He laughed then.  
  
"I am hollow inside. I am cold. I am dead. And so are you."  
  
He took a sword and stabbed himself. Pulling it out of his chest, he gave the sword to her. She dropped it as if it was red-hot. It was bloody. It had just entered his chest, where his heart should be.  
  
"Sweet God...."  
  
She collapsed to the floor, shaking. She felt so weak. Dracula then walked towards her, bent down, and put his arms round her.  
  
"There, there,"  
  
he said , in a paternal tone.  
  
No one really knew how repeating 'there' twice to a distraught person could soothe them-but it was said anyway. And it worked.  
  
"Are classes on tonight?"  
  
"No, its tomorrow.Care to feed?"  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
Dracula dropped the dead whore on the floor.  
  
"Now, do you get the gist of it?"  
  
She nodded. She looked sick.  
  
Both heads turned at the strain of a violin. Cassandra walked towards the source of it- a young man in a tattered suit, drinking heavily and playing a violin at the same time.  
  
"What ails you, my friend?"  
  
she asked.  
  
"The Symphony Orchestra fired me- for drinking too much..."  
  
"Too bad.."  
  
she said sincerely, putting an arm around him.  
  
"I want to die..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
bawled the frizzy-haired youth. She stared at the man, fascinated and frightened by his tears. She seldom saw men cry.  
  
"There, there,"  
  
she said, as he laid his head on her lap.  
  
"All this shall come to pass..."  
  
The smell of his blood was of whiskey and cigarettes-oddly the best smell EVER, to Cassandra's nose. Her fangs grew, and she sank them gently into his neck before she could even think. Warm, rich blood pumped into her mouth, inflaming her unholy appetite even more. She drank until there was no more to be had. She gave a moan, almost orgasmic. She never knew how thrilling it was.... The man rolled off her lap and onto the ground. The thud she heard snapped her out of her reverie.  
  
"Sweet God-I killed him..."  
  
"It always feels terrible. But that's Life, my dear. Besides, we're doing the world a favor."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Shortening the human population."  
  
He laughed at his own joke. Pulling her up, he said,  
  
"Come now. I too have to feed once more."  
  
Cassandra followed suit-but not before taking the dead man's violin with her.  
  
DRACULA'S POV:  
  
Wonderful. At last, my fledgling is finally feeding like a normal vampire. Pride fills me as I see her soothe her victim into false security-her innocent visage betray her dark metamorphis. She feels bad about it but it won't be long before she will become immune to Guilt. Suddenly, she hiccups and starts flying in a lopsided way. Great, I forgot. She drank from a DRUNKARD. Needless to say, she is DRUNK too. Sighing. I carry her and take her home early. Note to Cassandra: NEVER DRINK FROM A DRUNKARD UNLESS YOU KNOW HOW TO HOLD YOUR OWN DRINK.  
  
I can. She hasn't yet.  
  
As I put her back in her coffin and remove the violin from her fingers, I realize how peaceful she looks. She looks- like an angel. The door swings open: it is Marishka, Verona and Aleera. I quickly slam the coffin cover down.  
  
"Yes, my loves?"  
  
"Master, it's a letter!"  
  
"From the ungrateful wench's-  
  
"Aleera!"  
  
I warn her. She walks on thin ice speaking ill of Cassandra like that.  
  
"From...THE GIRL's Mother!"  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
I read it. She will arrive in about 5 days time, according to the letter. I pass it back to Verona and tell her to destroy it. Kissing my brides, I tell them to leave me for a well.  
  
"But, Master, we love you and can't bear to leave your-  
  
"NOW."  
  
They slink away. At last. Shaking my head, I open the coffin cover and watch her slumber. She seems to be at peace with herself for once.  
  
"What do I do with you?"  
  
I mutter, before closing the coffin and drawing the curtains and leaving for the Laboratory.  
  
OK, People, just a question for you reviewers! Should Cassandra stay herself(half-good, half-evil)-or should she turn evil? Reply ASAP! 


	8. Tangled Web of Attractions

It was late afternoon when I awoke from my coffin. When I found I could sleep no more, I climbed out of it and for the first time in weeks, stepped out gracefully instead of tumbling to the floor like a broken pretzel. I decided to walk around the rest of the castle till Dracula was awake. As I entered the inner regions of the castle, where the Dwerger-as Dracula called them- worked, they hardly noticed me at all. I nearly jumped as I heard a snore. I nearly laughed when I realized it was Igor, sleeping in a corner, holding a cattle prod. My eyes widened as I heard someone else slumbering in a corner. Chained and clad in little but rags, was Velkan. A powerful upsurge of feelings shot through me. Without knowing what I was doing, I removed my cloak-I already had a hood on.. Bending down, I covered Velkan with it. In a second, he woke up and grabbed my wrist hard. It was not hard enough to make me cry out in pain, but hard enough to shock me with his force.  
  
"Easy,"  
  
I whispered.  
  
"Cassandra?"  
  
He whispered, shocked. I nodded.  
  
"How-  
  
"Sit down."  
  
And Velkan told me.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Anna wiped her eyes as she returned to the Valerious manor, feeling so very lonely. Velkan had died to save her life...Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed. Rain fell, like Heaven's tears. So did Anna's all over again. She did not have the strength to even enter the house. It had too many memories. She could not stand the bad because it hurt, nor could she stand the good, because it hurt even more. She fell to her knees and covered her face and sobbed along with the angels in Heaven. She felt so lost. And so alone. Then, to her surprise and shock, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
She looked up. The last thing she saw before passing out was Velkan.  
  
88888888888  
  
HOURS LATER...  
  
Anna awoke back in her room, Velkan at her side on a chair.  
  
"Evening, Sister."  
  
She leapt off the bed and into Velkan's arms, crying.  
  
"I thought you died...I saw you fall with that monster..."  
  
"I did. And I'm alive. But listen Anna, I have to tell you something. And it involves defeating Dracula. A werewolf –and only a werewolf can defeat him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its true. Therefore-  
  
Suddenly, he dropped Anna and fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"Velkan?"  
  
The window shattered as a large black dog, followed by two bat-like creatures leapt into the room.  
  
"Anna, run!"  
  
groaned Velkan. Too late. The dog took the form of a man. No, a demon in the form of a man, and grabbed Anna by the neck.  
  
"Leave her, Monster!"  
  
cried Velkan. He tried to get up, only for the two bat creatures to hold him down.  
  
"Velkan!"  
  
choked the Gypsy princess. Dracula turned his attention to her and smiled.  
  
"My, my, my...Velkan, you never told me your sister was quite the beauty-  
  
"You bastard! Let me go!"  
  
cried Anna.  
  
"Oh well, if you really want me to..."  
  
With that, he threw her against the wall, knocking her out.  
  
"Anna!"  
  
cried Velkan.  
  
Dracula sighed.  
  
"I really didn't want to do that, I would never have wanted to hurt her."  
  
"She was never yours to protect."  
  
Spat the prince.  
  
Dracula looked at him for a moment-then knocked him out.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Yesterday. Tomorrow I become a werewolf-  
  
"No."  
  
The thought of Velkan becoming a mindless, ravening beast hurt me in ways I could not comprehend. Why? I hardly knew him....  
  
"There must be a way-to save you...."  
  
Velkan held me gently despite the fear that the chains on his arm would rattle should he move too much. He looked shocked, probably at the thought that a vampire cared for him. I too was shocked, at my feelings for him.  
  
"I'll see if I can get some food for you. In the meantime, I better go. The sun will set soon."  
  
He nodded. Then, on an impulse, I hugged him and ran off.  
  
VELKAN'S POV:  
  
I am glad that the Sun has risen. Igor-that fiend-has ceased to torment me and is resting. I close my eyes and try to rest. But images of Anna flung against the wall by that demon Dracula come back to haunt me. I failed to help her...  
  
And then, Cassandra came to see me. She has just left.  
  
She is not devastatingly beautiful but she is definitely far from plain. It would be blasmephy to deny that. And that hug... does that mean she has feelings for me too? It is almost hilarious. The werewolf and the vampire. It sounds impossible, and yet... It sounds like something the great Shakespeare would have written for a romantic comedy. No, a tragedy would be better suited. I slink back and wait for the night to come. I wonder what will happen to Anna, our village, Romania-and the rest of the world. Then, Cassandra's face appears-and lulls me into a sweet dreamless sleep.  
  
8888888888888888888  
  
CASSANDRA'S POV:  
  
If I was alive, I would be red with embarrassment. What on Earth possesssed me to do THAT? I shake my head and run back to the library, where classes will begin. I light a few candles . Suddenly, I hear an unholy cry. My Lord has awakened. I sit down and wait. And wait. These last few months, he and I have read Blake, Poe, Dickens and other unknown writers and I do not want to stop. He has fed me a feast of both the mind and the eyes. The works of Blake and Dore have terrified and enthralled me. Vermeer's Girl With A Pearl Earring refuses to leave one of the rooms in my mind. And as for Michaelango's Pieta...it stirs emotions within me.  
  
"Will he never come?"  
  
I ask aloud.  
  
"Actually, I already have."  
  
I look up and get a shock. Dracula is standing upside down on the wall. Show-off.  
  
"That was rhetoric."  
  
"Indeed,"  
  
He says, walking down the wall. I snigger.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You know, Mother always claims that I will drive her up the wall with my wildness. And I think I've just accomplished that."  
  
We both laugh. Dracula's laugh is so very melodious. He pulls out a book from a shelf. It is Hamlet, what he told me to read yesterday. He fires questions at me point-blank. I answer, hesitating a little at times, but nevertheless I can tell he is pleased with my answers though I do not look at his face. As we rest for a while, he looks up at me.  
  
"You look somewhat distracted today. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just tired."  
  
I cannot look into those dark black pools that seem to know I lie.  
  
"Tell me the truth , Cassandra."  
  
It is a command, not a request.  
  
Silence.  
  
"He is handsome isn't he?"  
  
I look up. He knows...  
  
He moves so fast before I could even speak in defence, he is right behind me. He lays a hand on me, almost paternal.  
  
"My child, you should know where your place-and Velkan's is. He is but a werewolf. My bane. My hatred.When he becomes a werewolf, Velkan will die- and the Beast will take over. It is not worth it-over some meaningless infautation."  
  
I look down at my shoes.  
  
"Shirra?"  
  
He called me by my other name. It meant darkness in Japanese.  
  
"My Lord...I like Velkan. And that is my business. Forgive me."  
  
With that, I shake off his hand and walk out of the library. He stares at me, stunned. I do not look back.  
  
888888888888888888888888  
  
DRACULA'S POV:  
  
"I like Velkan. And that is my business."  
  
Those words struck me like a slap in the face. The sight of her walking out on me out the library is stuck in my mind. She likes Velkan. She is falling for him. Why does that irk me so? Her defiance is not surprising. I expected that. But not these feelings for the werewolf!  
  
A giggle shakes me from my thoughts. It is Aleera.  
  
"Well, well, Master. T'would appear the little raven has strengthened her wings!"  
  
"Under me, even the ravens nor the doves will fly, Aleera."  
  
She raises her eyebrows at that. With that, I sweep out of the room and towards the place twhere Velkan is imprisoned. He will pay for this dearly. My darling Shirra and he were never meant to be. 


	9. Take Me Away From Me

Rated PG-13 for self-mutilation and violence  
  
Velkan dreamt.  
  
He was in a palace, wearing his usual hunting attire (A/n: The one he wore when he and Anna trapped the previous werewolf.). Fine and grand, but it had a Gothic look to it. Ethereal its design, but it was undeniable that Darkness was part of the base. It couldn't be his place. Nor Dracula's-HIS would be much darker than this.  
  
So, WHOSE place is this?  
  
A crow, no, a raven, flew at his arm and pecked it viciously. It flew off before he could take retribution for his now bleeding arm. Why did it hurt him so? Then he noticed the blood pooling on the marble floor. It became a red rose before his very eyes. Picking it up, he noticed the wound had healed. Then, the scene changed. He was in a room. A little girl aged 7. Her raven-dark shoulder-length hair was being combed by a thin looking maid, fussing and mildly scolding her, telling her to be a good little princess. She wore a lacy-white dress and a pair of white shoes. His blood turned to ice when he caught side of the girl's face-it was Cassandra. He allowed himself a smile. She looked quite sweet. Just then, a few pebbles hit the windowpane. Jumping away from her fussing maid, she opened the window and yelled,  
  
"Cornelius! I said not today! My relatives are to arrive any minute!"  
  
He walked to the window-and saw a boy with tousled hair and a scruffy appearance down below. Cornelius, he presumed.  
  
"You look..like a ...like..a ..GIRL!"  
  
gasped the boy in melodramatic horror.  
  
"That's what I am, Corn you half-wit, pea-brain fool!"  
  
"Yes indeed, but today, you look like it!"  
  
With that, the boy began to parade and giggle coquetishly. Fury filled Cassandra as she ran past the maid and (unknown to her) Velkan, screaming,  
  
"Girl or not, you better start praying!"  
  
"Young Missy! Stop! Cease! Desist!"  
  
Velkan's eyebrows raised considerably as Cornelius ended up a human mudpie- and Cassandra, a muddy yet triumphant warrior woman-well...girl, standing over him. He swore, he saw a lot of Anna in that girl. The scene changed again. (A/n: Ever After fans, YOU know which scene I'm talking about!)  
  
Cassandra was in a garden, sitting on a stone bench, reading an obscure volume. She was probably 17 now. She was wearing a black gown, Victorian style obviously. It was a strapless number, with tapered sleeves and made a ring at her third finger. Her hair was in a bun. Velkan looked around the garden. It was lovely and smelled of roses-and...Death? There was a water fountain in the middle of it, filed with sculptures of woman weeping and drowning. A man was walking towards her. Rage filled Velkan. It was him..Count Dracula!  
  
"Cassandra,"  
  
He called out to her. She got up, smiling.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
And went to him, like a lamb to the slaughter. He kissed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. Velkan ran towards her, trying to save Cassandra, when Dracula looked up and smiled at him cruelly. Like a spell, Velkan became immobilized. He watched helplessly as Dracula drank from Cassandra-and she him.  
  
"From now on, you shall be blood of my blood, kin of my kin, flesh of my flesh-Darkness shall be your new identity. I henceforth call you Shirra."  
  
With that, they fell into a dark kiss, inflamed by dark fury and passion. Velkan could not bear to look. Then, Dracula looked up and sneered,  
  
"Do you think she will love you –like this?"  
  
He fell to the floor, crying in agony, as he became a werewolf. Cassandra hid behind Dracula, who soothed her.  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
"The palace of MY mind,"  
  
replied Cassandra, an unholy smile in her lips.  
  
And he woke up-  
  
888888888888  
  
Dracula stood over him, a vindictive look on his evil face. There was a whip in his hand, laced with silver.  
  
Without a word, he started whipping Velkan viciously. Blood splattered over his attire but he didn't care. Velkan screamed in pain as the whip tore into his flesh, leaving bloody gouges. ( Think "The Passion" and you'll probably grasp his pain.)  
  
"What have I done to deserve this?"  
  
cried Velkan. Dracula stopped. And picked up a cloak belonging to Cassandra.  
  
"She gave it to me!"  
  
He cried. Then he stopped, afraid to get her into trouble.  
  
"How dare you think such improper thoughts of my fledgling!"  
  
snarled Dracula as he continued to scourge Velkan.  
  
"Do you think she actually loves you?"  
  
"Do you think she will if she saw this?"  
  
Dracula stopped at that. Then he realized he wasn't alone. He looked up-and saw a figure rushing up the stairs.  
  
"Shirra!"  
  
She had seen everything.  
  
CASSANDRA'S POV:  
  
It is all my fault. ALL MY FAULT. I hate myself. I hate myself so bad. I came here, thinking I would finally find a place where I belonged. Instead, I have come to a place where my nightmares took the form of flesh and blood. Because of me, Velkan is hurt badly. Because of me, Dracula is angry. I doubt they will ever love me again.  
  
Locking the door behind me, I fall to the floor, sobbing deeply. Because of me, two people I care for are hurt. I pick up a dagger from a wall –and start cutting myself. For a moment, I actually think I hear an angel, no, a dark siren sing....  
  
I HOLD MY BREATH AS THIS LIFE STARTS TO TAKE ITS TOLL  
  
I HIDE BEHIND A SMILE AS THIS PERFECT PLAN UNFOLDS  
  
BUT, OH GOD I FEEL I'VE BEEN LIED TO  
  
LOST ALL FAITH IN THE THINGS I HAVE ACHIEVED AND I  
  
I'VE WOKEN NOW TO FIND MYSELF IN THE SHADOWS OF ALL I HAVE CREATED  
  
I'M LONGING TO BE LOST IN YOU (AWAY FROM THIS PLACE I HAVE MADE)  
  
WON'T YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM ME  
  
I have cut myself so many times that even for a vampire, it will take some time to heal. Blood trickles down, staining my velvet pants and white poet shirt. I care little for it. Looking at the white walls that are of the same color of my skin, I dab my fingers into my blood-and start to write, for writing is the only way to tame my inner demons....  
  
CRAWLING THROUGH THIS WORLD AS DISESE FLOWS THROUGH MY VEINS  
  
I LOOK INTO MY SELF AS MY OWN HEART HAS BEEN CHANGED  
  
I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS  
  
I LOATHE ALL I'VE BECOME  
  
I'VE WOKEN NOW TO FIND MYSELF  
  
IN THE SHADOWS OF ALL I HAVE CREATED  
  
I'M LONGING TO BE LOST IN YOU (AWAY FROM THIS PLACE I HAVE MADE)  
  
WON'T YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM ME  
  
LOST IN A DYING WORLD I REACH FOR SOMETHING MORE  
  
I HAVE GROWN SO WEARY OF THIS LIE I LIVE  
  
I'VE WOKEN NOW TO FIND MYSELF IN THE SHADOWS OF ALL I HAVE CREATED  
  
I'M LONGING TO BE LOST IN YOU (AWAY FROM THIS PLACE I HAVE MADE)  
  
WON'T YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM ME...  
  
I drop the dagger from my blood-soaked hand. I lick the coppery essence off my fingers as if they were chocolate. I look up at my bloody creation. Writing on the wall. I read it aloud:  
  
My blood are the roses that fed by the dew of my eyes and grow in the palace gardens of my mind.  
  
"Do you not feel pain?"  
  
One will ask. A mortal no doubt. Pain? Pain holds my atoms and molecules together. Darkness is the glue of my being. Sorrow embraces me to my bones. I grin crazily as tears run down my face. I lean back in my chair and let the darkness take me deeper into madness. 


	10. I May Not Awaken

Hello, all. Welcome to chapter 10! BTW, the song featured in Chapter 9 is Evanescences Away From Me. This chapters song is I May Not Awaken-by Enya.  
  
Dracula dropped the whip in his hand before transforming into his bat-like form and flying after his fledgling. He felt a chill as he entered the darkened room (he had given her a new room just weeks ago. A girl needed her privacy.) He knew that. He smelled vampire blood spilled-pain, crazed grief and rage-at herself and him. Snapping his fingers at once, the room was awash with candlelight.  
  
"My God.."  
  
thought Dracula, invoking God's name for the first time in centuries.  
  
There, on a chair, pale even by vampiric standards, blood all over her clothes and arms, was Cassandra Mouskeri. On the wall, a cryptic rambling that even Edgar Allan Poe (bless his soul) would have nightmares over. It was written in blood. He ran to her side.  
  
"Cassandra!"  
  
She did not stir. She had lost too much blood.  
  
When the warmth of the day becomes the night  
  
Who could sleep beneath a strange moonlight?  
  
No guiding star  
  
So far from home  
  
The moonlight fell upon Cassandra, illuminating her in all her bloody glory. Her eyes were closed. Traces of blood stained her alabaster skin like blood on virgin snow. She was in another world already...  
  
Walked the way o' promise to find but snow  
  
Throughout, the voice of the winds brings nothing more  
  
Than low echoes  
  
So far from home  
  
8888888888888888888888  
  
A solitary young woman, hardly free of her mother's apron strings, clothed in flowing white silk, gilded across the cruel, coldly beautiful snow. From afar, an angel, with virgin white feathery wings, clothed in navy robes not unlike a Georgorian monk's watched over her. Her eyes were emerald green, her lips red, a screaming contrast to her pale skin. It resembled blood on snow. She watched as the solitary woman tried to find her way home.  
  
"She will NEVER find it-the earth is not her home."  
  
Thought her guardian angel sadly. She was to merely watch over Cassandra come what may. The girl would only find snow if she kept up like this. Then, the angel turned as she heard an unholy cry. A bat-like winged creature of sorts was flying towards them. She drew her jewel-encrusted sword of Light and tried to but time for the child to escape. No such luck. She stood there, transfixed. The demon took the form of a darkly handsome man clad in black and stood before her, blocking her escape path.  
  
"Do not listen to him!"  
  
cried her angel, rushing to the girl. The man held out his hand-and she took it. He laughed. Seconds later, black tendrils shot out from where he stood and wrapped around them. The angel broke the cocoon-but it was too late. They were gone.  
  
Even from a child  
  
A wish is not enough  
  
For me, for me the sky may fall  
  
And even from a child  
  
A dream is not enough  
  
Could be, could be the sky may fall  
  
Could be, could be the night ends all  
  
No matter how hard she dreamt, how hard she prayed, she could not reverse the aftermath of her mistake. Her robes were now of red and black now. Her simple hair was now in complicated, exquiste curls. The darkness, the yawning chasm and abyss of her soul-was ...was worse than ever. She looked sadly at her demon wings-and gingerly felt the mark her new master had given her yesterday-when he took her innocence...What angered her was that she could not deny she enjoyed it as much as he did.(A/N: This is in her dreams. All he took from her was her life in REAL life. Then again, in a way, he DID violate her by turning her...) She looked out of the window-and down at the hard, cold ground below. And wept. Of Rage, Grief, Pain, Hatred, lost Love....  
  
No rains could weep as I have wept  
  
To know a simple dream will not be kept  
  
I am a child  
  
So far from home  
  
She fed the ground with her rich cold tears. She felt so lost, so alone...and so young, a little girl in a big, cruel world...With that, she fell from the balcony. Towards the cold, hard ground.  
  
One by one the sky falls  
  
I may not awaken  
  
The sky seemed to fall as the earth raced up to claim her. She felt free....And who was that calling her so fervently?  
  
8888888888888 PRESENT TIME  
  
Dracula waited impatiently as the new blood he had just given her flowed through Cassandra. His eyes fell on a rose in a vase. And he had an idea.  
  
xxxxxxx  
  
Velkan was in Hell. The silver from the whips burned him to no end. And, he also felt Cassandra's pain as she cut herself. When one is in love, he or she will always be able to feel their significant other's pain. Igor had bluntly flung cold water onto his wounds earlier. It had refreshed him-and his pain. He silently swore.  
  
"If Dracula thinks he can control me, he's got another think coming."  
  
He thought. He looked at the bounds. And sniffed the air. The werewolf venom in him HAD its good uses. He could smell vampiric blood-hers (he felt a jolt of pain in his heart at that)-, roses ...and the smell of Death. Dracula was with her. The thought of Cassandra at Dracula's mercy angered him to no end. He pulled hard at his chains. The Sun was already setting. The Moon would rise soon.  
  
888888888  
  
Plucking the rose petals, Dracula opened the palm of Cassandra and cut it. Placing the petals neatly in her palm, he closed her palm and whispered incantions of a language so old it was supposed to have died out-like its speakers. The spell was to make her nearly as invincible as he. He hoped it worked. He let his fingers run down her hair. It had grown a little. It was soft and sleek, like a raven feather. Should she be a boy, she would have the women in the village falling at her feet.  
  
Then, he stopped himself. Why did he care that she had lost too much blood? Of course, she was his fledgling and she was worth saving and...he cared for her. Yes, he cared for her.  
  
His brides would not be pleased, especially Aleera.  
  
Strangely, that caused him to smile. He thrived on conflict, like his Father In Hell.  
  
Just then, he heard an awful racket. He gritted his teeth. What now?  
  
The door swung pen. It was Igor, bleeding and hurt.  
  
"Master,"  
  
He croaked.  
  
"Velkan has broken free." 


	11. Author's Note

Sorry people, just another Author's Note! Do you think Velkan should save Cassandra now-or escape first and save her later?  
  
REPLY ASAP!!! 


	12. Of Lies, Lace, Love and Lust

Thanks for your replies! BTW, this story is similar to the movie storyline; save that neither Frankenstein or his creation do exist-nor do Dracula's undead infants...Hope this doesn't screw the story up....  
  
Velkan felt torn. He yearned to tear Dracula's throat out and save Cassandra. But yet, he had to return to help Anna-and their village. The Moon showed her luminous face once more. The Change came over him once more. He tore off his skin, revealing fur within. His face and teeth elongated to accommodate the new form within. His cries became howls. He was no longer Velkan Valerious, Prince of the Gypsies. No, he was much more. He was now a werewolf. The foolish Dwergi were thrown to one side as they tried to capture him. The werewolf venom made hiss senses sharper and him stronger. Igor cowardly scampered off, just like a cockroach. The Master was NOT going to be happy.  
  
888888888888888888  
  
"Master...Velkan has broken free..."  
  
Dracula's rage was raised to a volcanic fury.  
  
"WHAT?!!!"  
  
He roared, transforming into his demon form. He flew at full speed towards the werewolf. He tried to control him-but failed.  
  
"How could this be?"  
  
He thought. He must have said it aloud, for Velkan, no, the werewolf, glared hard at him, answering his question.  
  
"You never should have scourged me, Monster....my hatred for you have destroyed any chance of ever holding my mind..."  
  
His eyes spoke coldly, before leaping out of a window and into a lake.  
  
"I will come back for you, Cassandra. I promise. "  
  
The human part of him swore.  
  
And he was gone.  
  
888888888888  
  
Dracula returned to his human form and screamed in an animalistic fury. He smashed the remaining glass in the window, broke useless mirrors and knocked down suits of armor. If Velkan EVER crossed his path, he would kill him-nice and slow. He stopped when he heard a moan from Cassandra's room. He ran up at once.  
  
8888888888888888  
  
Cassandra sat up, groaning with the effort. Each move she made was an exercise in pain itself. She was a newborn of course, so she was not strong enough-yet. Dracula watched her silently as she got up before walking in to help her up. Did she know, he wondered, that he was human once? Did she know, he was a confused youth before he became...this? This hollow shell?  
  
Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
  
They called him Monster. A Bastard (another word for illegitimate child, NOT the swear word used so freely today.) They called him Evil. Devil child. Hypocrites. They were no better. He could remember all the cruel words flung at him like poison darts:  
  
You will never be strong enough  
  
You will never be good enough  
  
You were never conceived in love  
  
You will not rise above  
  
But he proved them all wrong. He rose into prominence, avenging his slain father and brothers, returned the long-gone honor of the family name. But his so-called friend Gabriel...damn him... killed him-all because HE thought the methods he used were WRONG-What a joke.  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree  
  
"Lie down,"  
  
Dracula whispered. Cassandra, or Shirra, did as she said. She was too tired to argue. Dracula then stripped her of her attire, before slipping on a black dress, made of Venetian silk, tapered sleeves, and a train over her form. It really looked good on her. And, it was a welcome relief from all the suits. Heavens, one would have thought he had a young man under his charge. He took her into his arms and whispered something he had never whispered -even to his brides- in a long while to her:  
  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I died for you  
  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you  
  
Never? He would have laughed at such a lofty promise. Only, Shirra would have awakened. And she looked-well, it was hard to say- as she slept. She looked so innocent as she slept.  
  
"Let sleeping vampires lie,"  
  
thought Dracula philosophically.  
  
"No one ever understands me,"  
  
complained Shirra once. The feeling was mutual.  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
Carrying her carefully, as if she was made out of porcelain ("She is of silk and steel actually," thought Dracula), he placed her carefully into his coffin before slipping it beside her. As he closed the coffin door, he was unaware of a figure from afar watching them both. Watching with a hate- filled, envy-laced vigil. It was Aleera.  
  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I died for you  
  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
(This song is Evanescence's Lies. I hope I have done it justice.) 


	13. Ronin Blood and Raging Fury

Dracula quietly opened the coffin cover as evening fell. Shirra rested peacefully still. He sighed quietly. When she awoke, there would be a great deal to talk about. He closed the coffin gently- only to come face to face with –Aleera. She looked distraught.  
  
"What now, Aleera?"  
  
Of all his brides, she was the most immature and vindictive of them all. And, she had tested his worn patience one too many times.  
  
"Oh, Master,"  
  
she bawled. Dracula cupped her mouth and dragged her outside before freeing her mouth.  
  
"All you care about is that-girl...do you not love us anymore?"  
  
Holding his tongue, he held her gently and soothed her.  
  
"Of course not...I still love you Aleera-and the others..."  
  
"Shall we feed then?"  
  
"I'll go wake Shirra-  
  
"No, my Lord, just us both!"  
  
wailed Aleera like the spoiled child she was.  
  
"Shirra needs to feed. She has lost too much blood."  
  
"Its all her fault she cut herself-  
  
Dracula then screamed at her to hold her tongue-a rare one at that. She whimpered like a puppy scolded by its bad-tempered mater.  
  
"What's all this tulmut?"  
  
Shirra stood in the doorway, still pale but otherwise fine. The dress really suited her. She looked lovely, especially her pearl earrings.  
  
"Where is Velkan-  
  
"He's escaped. He's gone."  
  
She fell to the floor, as if his words were a stake to her heart. Not that it would do much good anyway, with the spell he placed on her earlier. She felt a myriad of feelings: Joy, that he had escaped. Sorrow, that he was gone- and without her. Perhaps Dracula was right....  
  
"Did you think that mangy beast actually cared for you?"  
  
sneered Aleera, her shock and jealous anger at Dracula's earlier reaction directed at Shirra now.  
  
"Aleera!"  
  
warned Dracula, but Aleera was on a roll. However, she forgot one thing: Shirra had a lot of Dracula's blood in her even before she was turned. Shirra looked up, and her eyes turned ice blue.  
  
"Do not speak ill of Velkan..."  
  
she whispered, her voice filled with intensity.  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet? The widdle vampire loves a mangy widdle werewolf-  
  
Despite wearing a dress, Shirra moved as swiftly as ten panthers-and slammed Aleera against a wall. Dracula looked on with shock. Aleera too, gasping as the newborn tightened her hold on Aleera's neck.  
  
"Don't. Make. Me. Repeat. Myself. "  
  
She hissed, baring her bleached fangs.  
  
"And stop gasping. You don't need air,"  
  
she spat coldly, releasing her hold on Aleera's neck. She wiped her hands on her dress as if she had been touching something disgusting. She looked at Dracula. His expression was priceless. When he found his tongue, he said,  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
888888888888888888  
  
EARLIER....  
  
Velkan stopped to rest as the sun rose. He was far away from Castle Dracula now. He could rest easy now. Slowly, the fur fell off in clumps. His fangs retracted and became teeth. The yellow in his eyes became gray brown. In short, he became Velkan Valerious again.  
  
He drank from a lake deeply. Sweet nectar of Life...He stopped as a piece of fabric fell onto the water surface. It was a piece of Cassandra's cloak. Guilt filled him. He HAD to save her, no matter what she was!  
  
"I will NOT let her stay a Child Of The Eternal Night, or my family name is not Valerious,"  
  
he swore, as he made his way gingerly back to the Valerious estate.  
  
8888888888888888888  
  
"...So he left?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looked down at the floor.  
  
"I can't blame him –after what you did...he didn't deserve it!"  
  
Dracula could not believe his ears. She still defended him.  
  
"If he really loved you-he would have saved you, isn't it?"  
  
Dracula whispered, his voice a sweet poison secreting into her mind.  
  
"Yes, but perhaps he'll come back-  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
She stopped. He tilted her chin up, to let their eyes meet. Obsidian met ochre and black.  
  
"Forget him, Shirra."  
  
She closed her eyes. She couldn't if she tried.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Was her enigmatic reply.  
  
"Do you forgive me then-  
  
"We'll see."  
  
But there was a (sad) smile on her face. That was enough for him. He passed her a bottle of what appeared to be red wine.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" Blood of a Japanese ronin. I went to Kyoto some time 400 years ago. A 400 year old."  
  
Shirra raised her eyebrows at that.  
  
"I'll drink to that, my Lord."  
  
She said, as he poured her a glass. She sipped it.  
  
'Nice, fragrant and strong."  
  
She said, as Dracula poured himself a glass.  
  
"Cheers."  
  
8888888888888888  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER.....  
  
Dracula was impressed. She had the anger of a Fury-and it was quite admirable the way she fiercely protected Velkan- and was sober despite downing a few rounds of 400 year old ronin blood. He wondered....  
  
Getting up, he took a sword from the wall and threw it at her. She caught it by reflex-and with the strength of a trained ronin of Kyoto, 400 years ago. He smiled. Perfect. He drank to that. 


	14. Author's Note2

Yet, another Author's Note...apologies....  
  
Should the relationship between Dracula and Shirra/Cassandra be....deeper? Or should it just be as it as? (Love triangle anyone?) 


	15. Fields Of Innocence1

Vampires were supposed to fear running water, but that was a myth, albeit hilarious. Shirra was thankful that was a myth, or she would not be able to enjoy the cool waters that tamed the fires of anger in her. She leaned back and let the cold water massage her undead form in the big bath. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and sat up. She frowned. Someone was here -in the bath chambers. She was not alone.  
  
"Verona, show yourself."  
  
Clad in a high-necked, low-cut acid green gown, Verona glided out of the darkness.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What did Aleera say to you that made you nearly break her neck? I've never seen her so mad before."  
  
"Ask her yourself."  
  
"She will not say."  
  
Shirra turned to face her. Marishka was cold and Aleera a vindictive little tart. Verona was a little clingy when it came to her master-but that aside; she was all right, to Shirra's opinion at least.  
  
"She spoke ill of Velkan."  
  
Verona covered her mouth and gasped melodramatically. She knew Velkan Valerious was a werewolf- their enemy...and Master's favorite fledgling had given her undead heart to..to HIM!  
  
"Do you...love him then? The werewolf I meant?"  
  
Shirra closed her eyes and said nothing. Then, she whispered,  
  
"It is for ME to know and for YOU to keep out. "  
  
Verona looked somewhat put out.  
  
Shirra lowered her head into the water before tilting her head back and slicking her hair to the back of her head. She resembled a beautiful young man like that. Turning to Verona, she said,  
  
"Aren't you jealous? Of Dracula's-  
  
Verona tittered.  
  
"I already had to compete with Marishka and Aleera all these years, child. I have no qualms about you and him together-Just Don't Let Me Find You Both -you know what I mean...."  
  
"Of course, Verona,"  
  
interrupted Shirra sharply. Had she been human, she would be blushing furiously at the mental image forming in her mind.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Did Dracula give you a message?"  
  
Verona felt a chill. The girl was GOOD in reading people.  
  
"He wants to see you in his private chambers. Now."  
  
8888888888888888888  
  
Wearing only a simple bathrobe-white-, Shirra bowed to Dracula, his back to her.  
  
"Forgive my state of dress, my Lord, but I just got your message."  
  
Dracula turned around and looked into her eyes. She looked so innocent now. That girl was like a multi-faceted diamond. One moment, a quiet scholar. The other, an angry virago, the other a dark, mysterious beauty, the other a rebel without a cause and a clue and then-soon to be- a fighter of silk and steel.  
  
And he noticed how she had grown. God, she looked beautiful in her unorthodox, unnatural way.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
He snapped out of it and spoke.  
  
"There are two strangers that have just arrived in Translavania. I'm sending Marishka, Verona and Aleera and you to find out more about them."  
  
"Pardon me, but it is midday-  
  
"As long as the Sun 's rays do not touch you-you are safe. You may go."  
  
She was gone at once.  
  
888888888888888888  
  
EARLIER....  
  
Velkan was half-dead by the time he reached the manor. Only the werewolf venom-and the wish to save Cassandra-kept him going. He slammed hard on the door. A long-time servant opened the door-and nearly passed out.  
  
"Prince Velkan?!!"  
  
Calling out to the other servants, they took him in and attended to him. A young girl servant was sent to tell Princess Anna the good news-but not without a cross and holy water.  
  
88888888888888888  
  
Karen Mouskeri and Alina Velastock decided to take a rest in the quaint little village before continuing towards Castle Dracula. As they waved to the villagers, they were mildly put out and surprised when they edged away or ran off as if they were monsters. Then, they noticed that two men on horseback were right behind them. The one in front looked in his late twenties and had a hat that covered much of his face, giving him an air of mystery. He wore a trench coat over his dark clothes. He held a dangerous looking crossbow in his right had. Behind him, a monk. Odd...  
  
"Excuse me, Ladies,"  
  
the first man said, in a gravelly tone. Dutch probably. They did as he said.  
  
88888888888  
  
Gabriel Van Helsing rolled his eyes in frustration at Carl's questions. Like a hyperactive child asking a frazzled parent "Are we there yet?" every 10 minutes, Carl kept asking him about his past assignments. He wondered why he bothered even asking Carl to tag along-besides him being the weapons expert of course....  
  
He dismounted, along with Carl. He stopped, not because there was a crowd of villagers holding pitchforks and sickles, but because he sensed something. Something-not human. Instinct honed by years of experience kicked in at once.  
  
"Gentlemen, you will be disarmed."  
  
Feminine voice. Full of independence and command. Definitely the leader. But not the danger he sensed. He slowly turned around. Karen pulled Alina to her. Where was their coachman? They had to get out of here. The man in the hat and coat was stubborn indeed-and so was the woman on the platform. She looked in her mid-twenties. Her audburn curls and porcelain appearance made her a beauty, a proud one to be precise. She too was equally stubborn, saying she didn't need the man's help. Then, Karen and Alina turned around as they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Pardon my intrusion. May I ask who the two strangers are?"  
  
"Cassandra?"  
  
88888888888888888  
  
There stood Cassandra Mouskeri, no, Shirra, charge-turned-fledgling of Vladislaus Dragulia. Born 1870. Turned, 1877. She looked-different. Her hair was long enough to be in a shoulder-length ponytail. Her face was hooded and she wore a navy-blue cloak that reached her legs. She wore dark boots. She wore a white poet-shirt and navy pants not unlike Anna's. She wore a maroon and black brocade jacket to top it off. In one hand, she held a katana. The curious thing was that she was on a roof. And she wasn't alone. Three scantily clad women were behind her.  
  
"CASSANDRA!"  
  
Shirra turned to look at the woman down below.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
asked Anna puzzled.  
  
"She's my darling daughter!"  
  
cooed Karen. Shirra cringed as the three brides tittered. She gave them a death glare so deadly, if looks could kill, Dracula would be a widower –three times over, at once. That shut them up. Feeding time could wait.  
  
"Good Sir, tell me your name? No? Then, what about the monk-  
  
"I'M A FRIAR, DAMNIT!"  
  
He yelled.  
  
"AND I CAN SWEAR ALL I WANT!"  
  
He added, as an afterthought.  
  
Shirra raised her eye brows. Indeed. This was a fiesty one.  
  
Gabriel came in front, pushing Karen and Alina aside.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
They cried.  
  
"Stand aside. I need to take them down-  
  
It happened in a moment.  
  
"Marishka! Verona! Aleera! Feed if you must! Leave the strangers to me!"  
  
The hungry vampiresses transformed and flew at the villagers.  
  
"Everbody Inside!"  
  
yelled Anna.  
  
Shirra need not transform. Unsheathing another sword, she leapt into the air at Gabriel. He fired a series of arrows at her. She deflected them with cool, superhuman dexterity. Anna tried to help but was taken by Aleera. To Gabriel's surprise, Anna sucker-punched her, making Aleera drop her. She fell onto Gabriel, her knees pinning down his shoulders, cradling his head.  
  
"Normally, I dislike women throwing themselves at me,"  
  
he replied wryly. Anna was wrenched off him and flung to one side by Shirra. She hit a rock and was knocked out. Gabriel kicked her katana aside and tried to reach for a stake when she pulled out a dagger and stabbed his leg. Leaping over him with prenatural grace, she retrieved her katana, stuck in the village square platform. She slammed her other sword down- Gabriel parted his legs seconds before that happened. In a flash, just as she unsheathed her sword, Gabriel fished out a pistol loaded with silver bullets, aiming it at her head. Likewise for her, save she held a katana. Both looked ready to kill. It seemed as if Time had stopped. It had the feel of a Mexican stand-off. Except, this wasn't the Wild Wild West, and there were no Mexicans or cowboys. Just warriors-of a different kind.  
  
"For the last time, who are you?"  
  
"Gabriel..Van Helsing..."  
  
panted Gabriel, holding his injured leg.  
  
"Cassandra! Don't do it!"  
  
cried a voice. Gabriel turned-only to have a laceration on his neck-and saw a girl standing there, shocked. It was Alina Velastock herself. Shirra stared at Alina for what seemed like an eternity. She turned to Gabriel and yanked out the sword planted firmly between his legs upwards and out in one swift motion, nearly castrating him. She glared hard at Gabriel, then drew her wings and flew upwards.  
  
"Aleera! Marishka! Verona!"  
  
She called.  
  
"Let us return-  
  
She never finished. Gabriel had grabbed hold of his crossbow and fired at her.  
  
"NO!" cried Alina and Karen.  
  
She fell to the ground, like an angel falling from heaven-and was impaled on the tip of the cross in the village square. She breathed her last as she became ashes and–rose petals? And that was that.  
  
The brides shrieked–and flew off. They were not fond of Shirra apparently. Anna-who had roused only to see this gruesome end – watched with horror-and a little sorrow that angered her.  
  
Gabriel got up-and made the sign of the cross. He felt a tinge of grief. But someone had to do the dirty work, like it or not. He turned-and saw a woman that greatly resembled the girl he just killed pound her fists at him.  
  
"You killed her! You killed my daughter!"  
  
she sobbed. He grabbed her fists and said coldly,  
  
"I doubt you have heard of me Madam-  
  
"I have!-and they call you murderer ...some call you God's warrior-  
  
"Now you know why the former is my common name,"  
  
he said, a little sadly.  
  
He looked into the woman's eyes-and he saw a great sadness in them. The girl beside her sobbed. The least he could do was to give the ashes a proper resting place-  
  
"Van Helsing?"  
  
Carl whimpered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"L-l-look.."  
  
He looked in the direction where Carl was pointing-and got the shock of his life. Alina and Karen looked too-and gasped. The villagers were silent.  
  
The ashes and the rose petals were rising into the air as if they had a life of their own. Slowly, they melded together and formed into...Shirra. She was reborn. She rose painfully-and raised her arms- her katanas flew into her hands at once.  
  
"We'll meet again, Gabriel Van Helsing,"  
  
She whispered, before drawing her wings and flying off. Alina nad Karen fainted. Anna whispered,  
  
"Oh My God,"  
  
Gabriel caught Carl as he passed out. This was interesting....  
  
The tense silence was broken by a girl servant, armed with holy water and a crucifix , who came running towards Anna.  
  
"Princess Anna! I bring you good news! Prince Velkan has returned!" 


	16. Resisting Temptation Field Of Innocence2

Sorry for the error, people! It should be born, 1870, turned 1887, making her 17.  
  
Dracula 's eyes snapped open moments after Shirra's 'death'. Who in Lucifer's name had the GALL to take Shirra from HIM? He had felt her shock, felt her falling-and dear Sweet Evil- impale her lovely form upon the Cross- a martyr in his eyes. He awoke, screaming her name, his fury melting the ice surrounding his coffin.  
  
And his brides...  
  
He looked up at three maudlin faces.  
  
"Cease your crocodile tears! "  
  
he barked.  
  
"You never cared about her!"  
  
They wailed, sounding more like banshees.  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
howled Aleera.  
  
"Have you no heart?"  
  
added Verona.  
  
"Yes! I am dead and hollow-I have no heart."  
  
"Then explain why you cried out so fervently for me earlier, if there is no affection in you."  
  
Four pairs of undead eyes turned to face Shirra, very much alive, but feeling a little weak. She was leaning on a pillar, smiling a weak yet wry smile. She was so different outside the battlegrounds. A little more human.  
  
"What?"  
  
cried Marishka.  
  
Verona and Aleera held each other, shaking in fear that she would seek retribution.  
  
Dracula moved swiftly to her, taking her in his arms. He looked confused at her still being alive- and full of joy. The brides winced. THIS was her silent retribution for leaving her alone, they thought, watching as their Lord and Master carried her away.  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
DRACULA'S POV:  
  
I glared at all three guilty faces before me, all pretending to grieve for Shirra. I am no fool. I know they are nothing but hypocrites. If they are jealous at one another, I can understand-but why take it out on Shirra? She is barely out of childhood, for Hell's sake! I remove her coat and gently place her into a coffin. How DID she survive? Could my spell have worked? I decide to leave the questions for later. I look at her again. The cool fighter of silk and steel is now replaced with a sleeping angel. I do believe there are two sides of her- a sweet, child-like demeanor, and a dark, brooding one too. I look at her hair-it was tied in a small ponytail earlier. Now, thanks to that stranger 's weapon which left Shirra with three stakes in her chest-and her hair ribbon shredded too as well-, her hair was practically everywhere. I close the coffin and lock the door behind me-for fear that the brides will try something.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
Shirra awoke hours later. She opened her eyes and slipped out of the coffin. How did she live despite becoming a human-no, vampire- voodoo doll? And who was that woman who called her Cassandra?  
  
"She looks so much like me, only older...and who is that girl with her? I can't remember much...."  
  
I still remember the world From the eyes of a child Slowly those feelings  
  
Were clouded by what I know now  
  
Suddenly, she felt confused over who she was.  
  
"Where has MY heart gone? Am I hollow too? Am I allowed to go back to where I begun? Is that too much?"  
  
All was silent, even the heavens. She felt the same feeling she felt before she was turned-Loneliness. And full of yearning. But for what?  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
An uneven trade for the real world  
  
I want to go back to Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
  
I still remember the sun  
  
Always warm on my back  
  
Somehow it seems colder now  
  
An interesting image appeared in her mind. She saw herself swimming-in the day! -, The sun warm on her back. She was with the girl whom she saw in the village square earlier. Had they met before?  
  
Where has my heart gone Trapped in the eyes of a stranger I want to go back to Believing in everything  
  
It was all too confusing for her to grasp. She took up a book-and went to the balcony, sat on it, and began to lose herself in the book's contents.  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
EARLIER......  
  
Alina Velastock:  
  
I awoke later in a luxurious room-I later learnt I was in one of the many bedrooms of the Valerious clan, a clan of Gypsies. Mrs. Mouskeri was recuperating elsewhere, I presume. And my poor friend Cassandra. I weep for a while-and realize I am not alone. I look up, and nearly jump with alarm. There is a young man, dressed in a monk's habit, sitting in a chair next to my bed. His blond hair was stuck up oddly. He too nearly squeals in shock.  
  
"I 'm so sorry- who are you?"  
  
"Carl. You?"  
  
"Alina Velastock."  
  
"Nice name."  
  
"Yours too."  
  
He looks so sweet blushing like that. And his blue eyes- Heavens! We just met, and I'm falling for him! I can't believe it...  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
I nod. It must have been centuries since dinner. He holds out his hand-I take it.  
  
"So, what do you do, friar?"  
  
Friendships usually started on less of that.  
  
888888  
  
Karen Mouskeri:  
  
I change into some other clothes before meeting Princess Anna Valerious-as she is called-. Goodness, she is nothing like the princess in fairytales, save her beauty and pride. She asks me if I am fine. I cannot say. How can I when I know my child is a vampire-and that the man we entrusted her to-is a vampire too? Grief theatens to take me-but I fiercely wipe my tears away. Gone is the image of a prim, conservative woman. Now, I am simply going to be the fighter I was once. She is with Gabriel Van Helsing, both talking about the other vampires-oh God; do I actually believe in all this?  
  
"Have some bread first, Mrs.-  
  
"Call me Karen."  
  
I eat, despite my pain at losing Cassandra to the darkness. I have to be strong –for her.  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
EARLIER....  
  
Anna had felt jubilation for the first time in days. Her brother was back! She had asked the servant girl to get more servants to assist the two female visitors-and asked Gabriel to follow her. There he was- in clean attire and resting in his bed for the first time in weeks. Asking Gabriel to wait for her outside Velkan's room, she had closed the door behind her and-cried in his arms for joy.  
  
"What about..."  
  
She whispered.  
  
Velkan knew what she spoke of.  
  
"I have tried to control it. Its not easy-but I have. But I must tell you about a friend of mine. She is the prisoner of the Count-  
  
"Is she called Cassandra?"  
  
He looked up, puzzled.  
  
"How-?"  
  
"She tried to attack us earlier- Gabriel tried to take her down but-  
  
"WHAT? Who is this Gabriel? Is she-  
  
"She's alive ("But how?" she thought.), Velkan,"  
  
She said, calming him. She then told of Gabriel.  
  
"But-It doesn't sound like her...she's not that evil, Anna. I know. I befriended her-  
  
"Velkan, do you know what you are saying?"  
  
"Of course. Anna, believe me, All is not what it appears. Now, can you introduce me to the strangers?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
888888  
  
VELKAN'S POV:  
  
I have awakened in a bed-a first in weeks. I could lie there happily for a few years but there is a job to finish. Anna comes in to greet me. I hold her as my dear sister weeps for joy. I weep along with her. Then, she tells me of Cassandra- my heart nearly stops when I hear her name. Anna is shocked to hear I have befriended a vampire-but she does not understand her. She is not like them. I know it because I have spoken with her. When all this is over, Anna and the world will see her for what she really is- a pure white rose in bloom.  
  
888888888888  
  
CASTLE DRACULA:  
  
Shirra was so transfixed in her book she hardly heard the turning of a key in the lock, the door opening-and Dracula entering. She was still reading when she heard the voice she knew and respected.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Reading, my Lord."  
  
"On a balcony?"  
  
For a moment, the child hidden within her made a cameo.  
  
"I like the feel of the wind caressing my face and blowing through my hair."  
  
"You'll fall."  
  
"I'm dead already. And I can fly."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Tell me, My Lord, how DID I survive?"  
  
He told of the spell he used on her after she had cut herself. She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Does that mean that I'm nearly invincible?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
She rolled her eyes. Dead or living, men never did give straightforward answers.  
  
Dracula watched her closely. The moonlight fell on her, playing on her alabaster skin. She looked more feminine with her hair let down tonight. She placed her book down.  
  
"My Lord?-  
  
"Please, call me Vladislaus."  
  
"What about Dracula?"  
  
"That'll do."  
  
"Right. So, Dracula, what are your plans for the stranger-sorry, I forgot to tell you what I know! "  
  
After she told him, he looked somewhat pleased.  
  
"So, his name is Gabriel Van Helsing...The famous monster killer-  
  
"THAT Van Helsing? Sorry. Continue."  
  
"Do relax, my dear. You're quite on edge tonight-literally."  
  
Silence again.  
  
Dracula sat opposite her.  
  
"Tell me, Shirra-do you love me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Yes, you are my sire and-  
  
"I meant...the other kind."  
  
She froze, as if his words were a spell that turned her to stone.  
  
Then, she found her tongue. She turned to leave, feeling awkward. She never was comfortable with the opposite sex.  
  
"Excuse me-  
  
Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Dracula grabbed her arm, pushed her against a pillar with one hand and wrapped his other arm round her waist before kissing her. Shock shot through her like lightning. What in seven Hells-? Yet, as much as she was caught off guard, she could not deny she liked it. She simply leaned back and took his hand that was round her waist. She noticed there were only four fingers on that hand. She had seen it once, before she was turned. It was due to a traitor of a friend, he said. Just then, a loud blast that would have shattered their eardrums intruded in on the moment. Both broke off from their kiss-and looked down to see Gabriel Van Helsing, holding a smoking shotgun. Winchester, likely.  
  
"Now that I have you lovebirds' attention-  
  
Before he could finish, Dracula transformed-and flew down at him... 


	17. SMSSave My Story

HELP, REVIEWERS! I'VE GOT WRITER'S BLOCK! HELP! SEND SOME IDEAS ASAP!!!! 


	18. Escape From Castle Dracula

Thanks Verona Dracula. Guess this is what comes from NOT having a Muse. Oh well, here goes....  
  
Dracula swooped down, transforming into his demon form. So, this was the reincarnation of his old 'friend'-and it was HE who killed him-and it was he who interrupted that brief moment of pleasure. (A/N: LOL...God knows what would have followed if Gabriel hadn't arrived....)  
  
Shirra just lay on the parapet, stunned. Despite Dracula being dead and his lips cold, her lips were on fire from his kiss. Sweet God...Then, a memory of a past not hers came...  
  
888888888888  
  
"She was reading on a balcony, wearing a simple blouse and pants. She felt a shadow fall on her. She smiled but she did not look up from her book. She knew who it was.  
  
"Reading on the balcony again?"  
  
The voice of the man asked half in mock exasperation, half in wry humor.  
  
"I like it here. Its peaceful."  
  
She turned to see the face of Dracula-or someone who resembled him. This one was not pale at all. He pulled her off the balcony, into his arms-and into a kiss..."  
  
888888888888888  
  
Shirra snapped out of her reverie. What was that? Summoning her katanas, she drew her wings and flew down silently. Dracula landed next to her, in human form once more. He had no wish to send her away- they had so much to complete...  
  
Then, she stopped. She inhaled-and exhaled. Her eyes shot open.  
  
"Get down-  
  
Too late. Gabriel leapt down-and staked Dracula. The look on his face as her Lord calmly removed the stake from his chest-was priceless. She drew her sword and glared at him-hard.  
  
"Leave, Shirra. This does not-  
  
She flung a wazakachi (a smaller form of a katana) to Gabriel.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"You want him? You come through me."  
  
Dracula sighed before standing to one side. This should be interesting.  
  
8888888888888888888888888  
  
Gabriel was good. But the ronin blood in Shirra really did wonders for her. He parried, she struck It made their movements balletic. Then, Gabriel slashed at her arm-taking a piece of her blouse with him. She looked down- so did he.  
  
"Nice-  
  
She kicked him in the face.  
  
She stabbed his left, his right-he kept dodging. Great reflexes-for one so detestable. He parted his legs- just to have Shirra slam the sword in between his legs.  
  
"I've been in this position before,"  
  
he said,  
  
before holding the blade between his boots-and slamming the hilt into her windpipe.  
  
"Shirra!"  
  
She calmly regained her stance and wiped the blood from her mouth.  
  
"Not bad, Gabriel."  
  
She dropped her sword and tried to fight with hand to hand combat. He tore the rest of her blouse. She looked down- and saw she now wore only the bandages wrapped round her breasts. She head-butted him-and retrieved her sword. He was about to stab him in the groin when he intercepted it.  
  
"What a long...sword."  
  
Slamming him in the chest with a fist, she unsheathed her second katana- just in time for Gabriel to send the wazakachi down. She placed them both at her chest-resembling King Tut holding his scepter and whip-. It intercepted with them.  
  
"Nice...blades,"  
  
She knocked it out of his fingers and slammed it into his shoulder blade.  
  
"Shirra!"  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Leave me to him."  
  
It was a command.  
  
She nodded-and left.  
  
"Well, Gabriel... what do you make of her?"  
  
Gabriel silently swore as he grabbed his shoulder. The girl was GOOD.  
  
"How the Hell can a girl fight like that?"  
  
"Tsk..tsk.. Really, Gabriel, you shouldn't swear. There's a lady present, you know."  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"Care to refresh your memory?"  
  
88888888888888888  
  
Shirra got back to her room. She wondered whether Dracula would kill Gabriel at once-or play with him like a mouse. Probably the latter. Gabriel was too interesting to destroy so soon. She decided to play the violin for awhile. The violinist blood did not fail her-he WAS good, except that he loved drink too much. She cradled the violin in her arms. Picking up the stick, she begun to play a sorrowful strain. She wondered what to call it.  
  
"How about Requiem Of Shirra?"  
  
Verona struck her as she turned.  
  
"I saw you both kissing! I warned you..."  
  
"Not to spilt hairs, Verona, but it was Dracula who made the first move,"  
  
she replied.  
  
"Ha! As if, you slut!"  
  
"The pot calling the kettle black,"  
  
she replied coolly, placing the violin to one side. Verona transformed and flew at her. Big mistake- Shirra had a lot of Dracula's blood in her. She sent Verona flying out of her room, with ONE fist. She lay there, stunned. Shirra barked,  
  
"Get out-and stay out!"  
  
before slamming the door in her face. She sighed and turned-to see Velkan, in human form.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He said, before throwing a blue powder Gabriel gave him earlier into her face. She fell into his arms, out cold. He could smell Dracula's scent on her....  
  
"Monster,"  
  
he thought, cradling her in his arms.  
  
At least he did not smell a broken hymen-or else he would tear out Dracula's throat, face..no, better to tear him into little bloody-  
  
Stop It.  
  
He told himself firmly.  
  
Gabriel had done him a favor by buying time to distract Dracula. He should not waste it thinking about revenge-not now at least. He morphed into a werewolf and leapt down, towards Gabriel. They had to get out-FAST.  
  
8888888888888888888  
  
Gabriel felt a tinge of fear. How on Earth could Dracula withstand a stake- and a cross? This was bad. And where the Hell was Velkan?  
  
A loud BOOM resounded in the hallways. Both men turned-to see a werewolf, Shirra in his jaws, coming at full throttle at them both. Dracula leapt out of the way. Gabriel had the wind knocked out of him as Velkan grabbed him and leapt down into the river.  
  
888888888888  
  
Dracula watched with seething rage as the trio were gone. And so was Shirra. Turning into his demon form, he summoned his brides. All save Verona came.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She got knocked out-  
  
"She slammed her face in a door (that's what THEY think)."  
  
Dracula resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That girl...  
  
"Let us hunt."  
  
And at once, three winged figures flew in the night sky. 


	19. From Bad To Worse

Shirra awoke on a bed. It looked grand-but it wasn't a room in Castle Dracula.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
She thought. She tried to move her hand-her eyes widened when she saw that her legs and hands were chained to the bed. She snarled and tried to pull at the chains. No such luck. They were industrial-strength ones-and she was tired.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
As if on cue, Alina, Karen, Gabriel, Anna and Velkan came in.  
  
"We had no choice,"  
  
said Gabriel.  
  
"Cassandra, don't you remember us-  
  
"My name is Shirra!"  
  
She snarled, baring her bleached fangs. Alin and Karen leapt back. Carl eeped.  
  
Velkan walked towards her.  
  
"Velkan, No!"  
  
He ignored Anna and continued walking towards her. He held out a torn piece of fabric.  
  
"Remember this?"  
  
She took her human form and looked at it. He placed it before her.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
She asked, her tone somewhat human.  
  
"A fallen angel gave it to me when I was a prisoner of the Devil's son-this is all I have of her. Please tell me she is not lost."  
  
Then, an onslaught of memories came rushing back at her-at full throttle.  
  
"Velkan lying facedown in the water..."  
  
"Cassandra-was that her name? - tearing off a piece of fabric to wrap around his neck after he was bitten..."  
  
"Cassandra hugging him after giving him her cloak..."  
  
"Velkan being scourged by Dracula..."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"I remember...my name is... Cassandra Mouskeri...Your name is Velkan Valerious...you became a werewolf...I was turned by Dracula...."  
  
She covered her face in her hands. Gone was the fighter of darkness. In her place, was a girl trapped in a young woman's body. And she was confused.  
  
"Why...why can't I remember the rest?"  
  
Velkan unchained her and held her gently.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Cassandra. You will remember all in time to come. But now-  
  
Screams from the village interrupted him. Gabriel grabbed his crossbow at once.  
  
"Stay here,"  
  
"I'm coming with you,"  
  
said Anna, not about to take no for an answer. Gabriel rolled his eyes-and they both left.  
  
8888888888888  
  
Dracula was angry-and hungry. He grabbed a fool villager who had stayed outside-and tore his neck out. He swallowed the pain and inhaled the fear in the man's eyes along with the warm scarlet substennace. Aleera and Marishka whooped with joy as they spotted their prey scampering like frightened rabbits (A/N: Which reminds me...its been 3 weeks or so since the death of my beloved rabbit Velkan-thanks to my kid brother feeding it leaves and giving it indigestion.... Sorry..back to the story..). Gabriel aimed-and fired a series of shots at them. Marishka dodged them-and swooped down towards Gabriel. Gabriel sprinted-and dipped the arrows in holy water.  
  
'Look out!"  
  
shrieked Aleera.  
  
Too late. Gabriel fired with deadly accuracy. Marishka fell-in similar fashion to Shirra hours ago-and impaled herself in the village square cross. She became ash in seconds. And did NOT come back (Thank God).  
  
"Sister!" wailed Aleera. She had to dodge a trail of silver bullets fired by Anna's pistol.  
  
Dracula -who had seen it all- was insanely furious. Though he never really loved Marishka, seeing Gabriel turn her to ashes did not make him the least pleased. He flew at Gabriel. Anna pushed Gabriel down at once. Dracula swooped over them, screeching with rage.  
  
"Stay here. He's after me,"  
  
Gabriel ordered, flipping her over and pinning her down.  
  
"No! You stay here!"  
  
She replied, flipping HIM over.  
  
Both got up and ran like Hell as Aleera and Dracula flew after them.  
  
8888888888888888  
  
Marishka's unholy shriek before dying sent chills down Alina and Karen's spines. Velkan sat up.  
  
"Anna..."  
  
Immediately, Shirra drew her wings.  
  
"Where-  
  
"Let's go. We have to help them. Whether I trust them or not, I simply cannot let Dracula tear them to shreds."  
  
With that, a vampire and a werewolf were in pursuit of Dracula and Aleera, who were in pursuit of Gabriel Van Helsing and Anna Valerious.  
  
888888888888  
  
Anna was quite the runner, Gabriel noticed. Anna was also so concentrated in reloading more bullets into her pistol, Gabriel had to ensure that she didn't hit a tree. They were in the woods now, after 15 minutes of running. They stopped at the edge of a cliff. Then, the screeching stopped. Silence took over, screaming in the princess and the monster hunter's ears. Anna took in sweet lungfuls of evening air. So did Gabriel. Suddenly, without warning, Dracula-in demon form- leapt out of the darkness at them both. A growl from behind him announced Velkan's presence. The werewolf leapt upon Dracula's back and ripped out a wing. Dracula howled in pain and batted him aside. Aleera tried to help but was thrown against a tree by Velkan. Anna did not shoot for fear of hurting her brother.  
  
As Dracula threw himself at Anna, who was frozen at the spot where she stood, Shirra leapt out in front of her-and she and Dracula slammed into each other on impact, sending them falling into the cold waters before. Aleera flew off. The Sun would rise soon. Velkan regained his human form as the sun slowly rose. Anna ran to him. Gabriel looked down, wondering what he was going to tell Alina Velastock and Karen Mouskeri.  
  
"Where is Cassandra?"  
  
Gabriel's eyes said it all. Velkan ran to the cliff edge and screamed her name, grief and hatred-at Dracula, at himself and even at Cassandra herself for leaving the safety of the Valerious manor- coloring his voice. Anna placed an arm round her brother. Things were getting more and more complicated-and they were pretty much back where they started. 


	20. Of Evil & Engaging Emotions

Aleera arrived back at the castle. Verona waited for her.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Marishka is dead-the damned Van Helsing killed her."  
  
"What about...the girl?"  
  
"She fell into the river-  
  
"I hope the Sun has killed her-  
  
"And Master too.."  
  
Both wailed and sobbed.  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
Dracula could not be killed by the Sun. Rather, it would only burn him-but not kill him.  
  
He awoke, with a pain in his back. Damn Velkan....oh well, at least he had retrieved his fledgling...Both were at the docks. He cast a glance at Shirra. She now wore a bedrobe, which was SOMEWHAT translucent now as it was wet. She was sleeping like a corpse-though the irony was largely lost on her. Removing his cloak, he wrapped it round her. Chivlary was not dead, contrary to popular belief. It was just...evanescent at certain points of time. He wondered what time it was. He searched his pockets for his pocket- watch. The time was 11am. He groaned. It was going to be a LONG day. (Can you see how much I love Underworld?)  
  
8888888888888  
  
Alina wept on Carl's shoulder while Karen simply looked out the window, a dazed expression on her lovely visage. Velkan simply sat in a corner, not speaking a word. Anna looked sadly at her brother. This was not like him at all.  
  
"Velkan, snap out of this."  
  
Velkan looked up to see Gabriel, his face grim.  
  
"Its -  
  
"Not my fault?!"  
  
Snapped Velkan.  
  
"I could have killed Dracula! I had him! I could have freed her! But no, we're back to square one –and its my-  
  
SLAP!  
  
Velkan looked up-and saw Karen Mouskeri. Anna gaped at her.  
  
"We all make mistakes, Velkan. Snap out of it. Its not over yet. We give him this little victory-and deny him the final trimuph. We will save her come what may.And I know it."  
  
All nodded in agreement.  
  
"Miss Valerious-  
  
"Call me Anna."  
  
"Do you have any other clothes?"  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
Dracula transformed the moment the Sun had set. Thank the Dark Gods that he could heal almost instantly. He looked down at Shirra, whom he had held to his side for nearly 8 hours. She still slumbered. He had checked for injuries. He found a large, angry bruise on her thigh and side, a few broken ribs and a dislocated right arm-and a large bruise...in between her fair breasts. Properiety be damned, he had ran his cold fingers down her body, healing her instantly. For one so young, pale and dead, she certainly had an unorthodox charisma that was near to being dangerous-to men (and herself). How he longed to finish what he had started at the balcony earlier-before that fool Van Helsing came...  
  
Enough. He had to return. Taking the sleeping Shirra in his arms, he drew his wings and took flight....  
  
8888888888888888888888  
  
"I knew that little whore was no good..."  
  
sniffed Verona .  
  
"Little vixen,"  
  
howled Aleera.  
  
"Who's a whore and a vixen?"  
  
They turned-to see their Lord and Master, Count Dracula. In his arms, Shirra.  
  
"Master!"  
  
they threw themselves upon him. He could not get them off-otherwise he would have to drop Shirra. Oh joy...she was waking up...  
  
Trying to get to her room, he literally dragged Aleera and Verona along.  
  
"My loves, pray-LET.GO."  
  
They finally dropped off, like bloated leeches after a meal.  
  
Sighing with relief, he closed the door-and locked it behind him.  
  
He placed her in her coffin and watched her wake up. She sat up in a flash, panting.  
  
"Where is he? Where is Velkan?"  
  
"Are you alright, Shirra-  
  
"Cassandra."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"My name. I am Cassandra Mouskeri. Not Shirra, nor viven, nor whore."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
She actually heard Aleera and Verona? He silently cursed and went to soothe her. She pulled away.  
  
"Where is Velkan?"  
  
She remembered...  
  
He bit down on his fury at that discovery. Just a week ago, he took the cross she wore before she was turned-and thrown it into the fireplace. He hoped that would make her forget. And now, her mother and her best friend- not to forget the two Valerious wretches AND that damned Gabriel had wonderfully ruined it all. He slammed his hand on the floor, causing cracks to appear.  
  
Shirra did not wince. She simply blinked.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why...what?"  
  
He turned to face her, his eyes cold and icy-blue.  
  
"WHY...WHY DO YOU STILL THINK AND SPEAK OF VELKAN?!! WAS IT NOT I WHO GAVE YOU IMMORTALITY? A PLACE TO BELONG? WHY THEN DO YOU SPEAK OF THAT TRAITOR BEFORE ME?"  
  
She closed her eyes. And sighed.  
  
"He was no traitor. You drove him to it. You scourged him, did you not? "  
  
"AND I SUPPOSE YOU HATE ME NOW?"  
  
"Yes and No. You are still my sire. You have been a good friend to me, this I cannot deny. But the fact that you hurt him for no reason-it hurts me so."  
  
Silence. She stood up and was about to get out of the coffin when Dracula grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go, My Lord."  
  
"So, now its back to formailty?"  
  
His voice was cruel and sharp.  
  
"Please-let my arm go."  
  
His voice had an edge of command.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are hurting me."  
  
"Oh, I hurt you do I?"  
  
"My Lord-  
  
"I HAVE A NAME, DAMN IT! ITS VLADISLAUS DRAGULIA! "  
  
With that, he pushed her. To his horror, she hit a wall so hard, her head bled.  
  
"Sweet God-forgive me..."  
  
She said nothing. She calmly got up and sat on the parapet again.  
  
"You'll-  
  
"What, fall? At least the ground will be kinder to me."  
  
Her voice now had a sharp barb.  
  
"Do not try my patience, Shirra-  
  
"It is Cassandra! I too have a name! Why have you done this? Turned me into one of your kind? Made me turn against the ones I care for?"  
  
She was torn now, between the life she left behind-and her current after- life.  
  
For once, Dracula was speechless. She turned to look away.  
  
"Just go."  
  
"My child-  
  
"GO! JUST GO!"  
  
Sighing, Dracula turned to leave her chambers. Had she been one of his brides, he would not suffer this. But she was right. He HAD hurt her.  
  
He swallowed his pride-and for the first time in centuries: apologised.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
He turned-and saw the brooding fledgling of his turn to look at him. There was no hatred-there never really was anyway. There was only- remorse? She leapt down and walked towards him.  
  
"I too am sorry, My Lord, to speak so ill to you."  
  
She bowed, as a sign of respect. Dracula bent down and let her lie on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, so very like his.  
  
"So, do you hate me and this place?"  
  
"I can't really say, Dracula. As much as I hate feeding on innocents...I strangely feel...more at ease here. And yet-I cannot leave my past behind. And- you have been a fellow reveller on the confusing crossroads of my life, an excellent teacher and a good friend. "  
  
Dracula smiled as he lifted her and placed her back into the coffin.  
  
"Goodnight, sweet angel."  
  
"Goodnight, sweet prince."  
  
With that, she closed her eyes and rested. Her battered body still needed to heal. Dracula drew the curtains and watched her all night. 


	21. Dances With Werewolves

Anna's eyebrows were raised. This was interesting. Gone was the corset, the cumbersome gown and hat that Karen Mouskeri wore before coming here. She now wore a red blouse, black pants and had her long hair in a ponytail. She looked ...tough.  
  
"I was once a tomboy-like my daughter. I rode on horses, took up fencing..."  
  
she said, as she put on some boots.  
  
"Then-I stopped."  
  
"Why?"  
  
asked Alina, also dressed in the same fashion.  
  
"I thought...it was not 'proper' and-  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
Anna blurted out as she cleaned her sword.  
  
"You were born to stand out. Why are you trying so hard to fit in?"  
  
"Yes...yet, I did the same thing I swore I would never do- constrain my child with society's orders."  
  
"When we get her back, you can make up for it."  
  
Velkan said, loading a pistol with bullets. Silver of course.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
With that, Velkan put out his hand. Alina placed her hand on his, followed by Karen, Anna, Carl and Gabriel.  
  
They were more than allies now-they were a team.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
Verona and Aleera sorely wished to attack Shirra-but as Dracula was in her room for what seemed to be hours upon hours- actually, it was only about half a day-, it was impossible. In the end, both of them lay at the door, looking like sad watchdogs. The door swung open around 7pm.  
  
"What in Lucifer's name are you doing down here?"  
  
They clung onto his feet, simpering. Frankly, he was sick of this.  
  
"Verona, Aleera, LET GO."  
  
They fell off, whimpering.  
  
"Now, go and get dressed. Tonight we shall leave for the All Hallows Eve Ball.  
  
Both clapped for joy.  
  
They flew off, laughing.  
  
"Thank the Dark Gods,"  
  
he thought.  
  
88888888888888888  
  
Shirra opened her eyes. The pain in her head had subsided. Perhaps things would turn out better, she thought as she sat up-  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
She fell back into her coffin, swearing. The stupid coffin cover was CLOSED! And to add insult to injury, her head hurt-again.  
  
888888888888888  
  
Dracula ran at full speed towards the coffin the moment he heard the sound of her head slamming against the coffin cover. He opened the coffin and helped her out.  
  
"Are you alright?'  
  
"Besides the fact that my bloody head hurts like Hell- I'm fine,"  
  
she replied wryly.  
  
"Language,"  
  
he said reproachfully.  
  
"Yes, Father,"  
  
she replied sarcastically.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he helped her out of the coffin.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"7.10pm. Come on, we have to get you dressed."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Don't you know what day it is?"  
  
"October 31-a All Hallows Eve-  
  
"Precisely. Once a year, I hold a little celebration...and I have just the dress for you-  
  
"Please no corsets."  
  
"You don't need to breathe, Shirra, you are already dead."  
  
"It still hurts."  
  
"We all suffer for beauty, Shirra."  
  
"Good point. So why can't I wear a suit-  
  
"And get mobbed by the ladies? Fine-  
  
"Where's the dress?"  
  
Dracula smirked.  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
"I'm coming out. Is Aleera outside-  
  
"No."  
  
"Is Verona-  
  
"No."  
  
"Promise me you won't laugh-  
  
"No! Now are you finished?"  
  
"Well...I never really wore a dress in a while so...don't-  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Fine. Here I come. "  
  
The door swung open. Dracula raised his eyebrows. He was –speechless.  
  
Shirra had let her hair down, and like raven tendrils, it coiled around her neck and shoulders. Around that lily-white neck of hers, a complicated network of a choker. Made out of six strings-three on each side-, three tear shaped crystals shone brightly on each string. A slightly larger crystal hung in the end of the choker. Her dress was...interesting. It was an off-the-shoulder number, with a long train behind it. As usual, it had tapered sleeves that made a 'ring' round her middle finger. But what made it unusual was that half of her dress was silvery white. The other half was ink-black.  
  
"I feel like a meringue. And I can't dance."  
  
"No one will care whether you have two left feet,"  
  
Dracula said, looking awestruck at this metamorphis.  
  
"Yards of fabric- and I still feel naked,"("Ever After ", anyone?)  
  
She muttered, noticing her bare shoulders and décolleté. In one hand, she held her mask for tonight: Made out of swan feathers and leather, the mask was made to look like a face of both Good (feathers) and Evil (leather). She thought it was lovely.  
  
"Come now, you look lovely. And the dress isn't so bad is it?"  
  
She looked at it-and sighed. She had to admit-it was gorgeous.  
  
"I hope I don't trip and fall-or dirty it...."  
  
Dracula found it interesting really, to see THIS side of her. She acted like a worrywart. Taking her hand, he said,  
  
"Shall we practice some dancing before we go?"  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"Technically, you're already dead."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
Alina and Karen were fast learners; Velkan and Anna had to admit. Since daybreak, they had been training hard. As night fell, Anna graced their eyes with her appearance with a maroon gown and her hair in a French twist. She had a gold mask on. Gabriel wore the dark clothes of a nobleman-and his hair in a ponytail- and wore a gold mask too. Carl wore the clothes of a jester. Alina giggled- he looked so sweet. She wore a navy-and-white dress, with an Elizabethan collar. Karen, under her fighting gear, wore a ruffled black dress and a choker not unlike Cassandra/Shirra's. It appeared even her jewelry wept for her daughter. She wore a black cloth mask. As for Velkan, he wore his usual attire-and a wolf mask.  
  
"Let's go,"  
  
Velkan replied, grim determination coloring his voice. As Anna and Gabriel took hold of the reins, the others entered a carriage led by Translavian steeds, and rode towards Castle Dracula.  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
"So, Carl...how's life in the Vactian?"  
  
Alina meekly asked. Carl blushed a little. Call it infatuation, but he thought Alina was so very pretty that he could fall in love with her. As if he hadn't. He had fallen for her since he took her hand a few days ago. Alina herself thought Carl was the sweetest thing ever. His messy hair made her want to fix it for him. His blue eyes charmed her endlessly. But both were far from shallow.  
  
Carl loved Alina for her compassionate heart and fierce loyalty to those she cared for. And her sweet laugh...  
  
Alina loved Carl for his loyalty, his hidden courage and his resourceful creativity.  
  
"Its alright...except at times..its rather lonely."  
  
"Did you ever think if you weren't a friar...what would you be?"  
  
"Don't know, really. I've been with The Knights Of The Holy Order for nearly all my life. What about you? "  
  
"Me? Hard to say...Cassandra was more of the adventurous type-I was mainly the shy, quiet type. Of course, I was a little tomboyish too, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I was afraid-afraid of trying new things. I often played it safe. And Cassandra? The dare-devil-"  
  
Alina caught sight of Velkan's and Karen's expressions and wished she could take the words back.  
  
"Sorry-  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Velkan said, waving her concern aside.  
  
8888888888888888  
  
Alina smiled sadly at the memories. Both had met when they were barely 10, when Alina had moved in to a new place. She had eczema then–and children calling her cruel names like "lizard-skin" made her all the more homesick. Then, in the school library, she saw a young girl with dark eyes and hair and fair skin reading in a corner. The girl looked up at her. Her expression was brooding. Yet, she looked lovely like that-few could pull it off. Then, she parted her red lips and said,  
  
"Cassandra."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's my name. What's yours?"  
  
"Alina-Velastock."  
  
"Cassandra Mouskeri."  
  
"Nice name."  
  
"So's yours."  
  
The brooding expression was replaced with a genuine smile. Alina wondered if Cassandra knew that she had eczema.  
  
"Its not life-threatening, is it?"  
  
Cassandra asked, answering her silent question.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then why the long face?"  
  
asked Cassandra, closing her book and getting up to sweep the dust away from her clothes.  
  
Alina smiled, for the first time in days.  
  
"Look, there's the Lizard and the vampire!"  
  
sneered a toffee-nosed girl.  
  
"Shut your mouth,"  
  
spat Cassandra coldly. If words and looks could kill, the girl would be very much dead.  
  
The girl huffed and rejoined her clique. Revenge came swiftly when that girl boasted later,  
  
"My family's ancestors came on The Mayflower and landed on Plymouth Rock!"  
  
"And I presume you crawled out from under it?"  
  
asked a wry Cassandra. Everyone rocked with laughter. The girl turned red. She smirked and left.  
  
88888888888888  
  
"That was cruel,"  
  
commented Alina, who was cross sitching during Recess.  
  
"She deserved what she got."  
  
Even Alina had to agree.  
  
"Why do they call you vampire?"  
  
"My skin never seems to be tan no matter how long I stay in the Sun. And the 'blood painting' incident...you're new so you don't know...and the fact that I love black is another reason."  
  
According to Cassandra, the 'blood painting' incident happened weeks ago. Running out of red paint, she bit her lips and let it drip all over the paper during Art Class. Her parents were brought in and she was in detention for a week. (A/N: This was based on a true story: I REALLY did this in Art Class! Everything happened-save the detention part)  
  
"Someone once told me to bleed for Art,"  
  
she said wryly. Alina felt interested-and a little frightened- of this new (and only) friend of hers. She spoke with a poetic, enigmatic, cultured tone, and had unpredictable mood swings (mainly ecstatic and livid). She was-in Alina's opinion, a perfect reluctant vampire....  
  
88888888888888  
  
Alina never really thought Cassandra would really become one. Suddenly, she jerked out of her seat-into Carl's lap. She turned red as Carl shyly helped her up. Velkan said,  
  
"We have arrived."  
  
8888888888888888888888  
  
Dracula felt a sense of pride for Shirrra. She seemed to charm the men and women with her conversation-she certainly could interact very well with adults. (That's what my parents say. With my peers though, that's' a different kettle of fish...) She now carried herself with poise and grace-a far cry from what she was a few months back...  
  
8888888888888888  
  
Cassandra glared hard at the man who had struck his wife in full view of the public.  
  
"Leave her be,"  
  
she hissed.  
  
He raised his hand to slap her-only for her to bite down hard on his neck and tear it out. He died before hitting the floor. She wiped the blood off her mouth with her hand. Dracula sighed and gave her a handkerchief.  
  
"Really, where are your table manners?"  
  
"We youth pride ourselves on being uncouth."  
  
He rolled his eyes. He had been doing that a lot lately, with her around.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
She acted like a lady now. And how did she shine tonight. Aleera and Verona, dressed to the slinkiest nines, hung on him like leeches.  
  
"Go get a bite, my dears."  
  
They left at that.  
  
Taking Shirra's hand, he asked her to dance.  
  
She took it-and they did a waltz. Then, the music changed. A fandango followed. It was not called 'the dance of pimps and prostitutes' for nothing. It was erotic and sensuous. Shirra sighed as Dracula pressed her against his chest and took in her scent. Death and Roses. Nice.  
  
"Enjoying the gathering, Shirra?"  
  
"Gathering is quite the understatement my Lord. And yes, I 'm enjoying it."  
  
As the Fandango ended, a young man in a wolf mask asked her for a dance. Her blood turned to ice when she saw his eyes-gray-brown...  
  
"Love to,"  
  
she said, taking his hand.  
  
Meanwhile, Aleera and Verona sniffed the air...was that werewolf venom they smelled?  
  
88888888888888888  
  
"Velkan, what re you doing here?"  
  
whispered Shirra.  
  
"I've come to save you."  
  
Velkan whispered, dipping her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I-  
  
"MY LORD!"  
  
screeched Aleera.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"The werewolf is here, in our midst! And so is Van Helsing!"  
  
At that precise moment, Dracula strode towards Shirra and Velkan, fangs bared.  
  
"Release her, Velkan."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Snapping his fingers, a few vampires brought forth a struggling girl-Alina!  
  
"Leave now-or Alina-  
  
"NO-"  
  
sobbed Alina. Just then, she dropped a pebble in her hand. Shirra looked down- and a memory came to her....  
  
888888888  
  
Alina leapt into the cool water. Her eczema had just cleared up after her 13th birthday and she was going to celebrate by swimming in the nearby river. Cassandra simply read a book.  
  
"Come on, Cassandra! Are you scared of water?"  
  
teased Alina. Cassandra definitely rubbed off her.  
  
Cassandra threw her book down-and in her CLOTHES, leaped into the water, splashing everything around her.  
  
Alina gagged on the water and turned to a resurfacing Cassandra.  
  
"Aren't you too old for this-  
  
She responded by spewing water into her face. She made up to Alina by giving her a stone in the shape of an otter.  
  
88888888888888888888888888  
  
"I can't do this,"  
  
she whispered.  
  
"Then I'LL do it!"  
  
laughed Verona, baring her fangs. In a flash, Shirra ran towards Alina and drank from her before giving her some of her own blood.  
  
Dracula smiled. She had sired a fledgling. Wonderful.  
  
"Gabriel, really..was all this part of your plan? What can you do now?"  
  
"You can TAKE THIS!"  
  
He turned-and saw a woman in black throw a match and oil on him. In seconds, he was on fire. Karen took this moment to grab Alina-and Gabriel leapt from the ceiling and grabbed them both to safety.  
  
'Get them!" barked Dracula. Just them, the moon revealed its face in the clouds. Velkan took his werewolf form-and grabbed Shirra in his jaws before smashing out the window.  
  
Dracula picked up her choker. It was broken now. The crystals fell to the floor like tears. He clutched it-and screamed.  
  
"This is not the end, Gabriel! My revenge has only begun!"  
  
888888888888888888888888888  
  
As the vampires flew at Gabriel, Carl removed the pin from his weapon that gave off light the intensity of the Sun and threw it towards the vampires before leaping out the window with Gabriel, Anna, Alina and Karen. As they landed in water, they heard an earth-shattering blast-and the smell of burning rotting flesh.  
  
"Carl! You're a genius!"  
  
"With unstable chemicals,"  
  
added Carl.  
  
"Where's Velkan?"  
  
asked Anna.  
  
"He's safe-and he has Shirra. I told him to meet us back at the manor after he saved her. I just hope they can return soon."  
  
"What happened to Alina?"  
  
she added.  
  
Karen gasped as she saw the marks on her neck.  
  
"She has been bitten..."  
  
"And she rank from a vampire-  
  
"NO!"  
  
All sighed sadly as they tried to get back to the Valerious manor. Their joy at getting Cassandra back was tinged with tragedy at Alina's turning.  
  
A/N: This chapter's dedicated to my friend Ai-lin. She suggested I turn Alina (her alter-ego) into a ...I'll tell you next chapter... 


	22. All These Mixed Emotions

(Technically, this fic should be called "The fic where an OC – a lucky one to be precise- has both Dracula and Velkan literally throwing themselves at her"...LOL)  
  
"All these mixed emotions we keep locked away like stolen pearls.."  
  
-Savage Garden.  
  
Shirra opened her eyes. They were in a cave of sorts. It smelled musty-but there was no other animals in there-save her. It was still dark outside. She winced as she got up-her right and her neck hurt- like Hell. And the smell of wet dog pervaded her senses. She looked down. There was Velkan, resting beside her. Memories came rushing back to her.  
  
"Dracula...Aleera...Verona..the dress...the dance...Velkan..Alina's turning-"  
  
A stab of guilt hit home, like a stake. But she had no choice, she argued, otherwise Dracula and his minions would feed on her....  
  
Tearing off the train from her dress, she wrapped Velkan with it. He looked ruggedly charming, what with a few day's growth on his face, his hair in a mess, and his peaceful expression. She curiously placed her head upon his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Such a lovely tune...it beat with the intensity of a tango. She gently placed her fingers on the same spot to feel the warmth and the beating of his heart-and felt five warm, strong fingers grabbing them. Velkan was awake. Had she been alive, she would be blushing.  
  
"Morning?"  
  
"Its still night...probably 11pm."  
  
Velkan said, not releasing her fingers.  
  
"I swear, I wouldn't turn you, Velkan-  
  
"I know. But why Alina?"  
  
"Actually...I only drank a little from her...before feeding her my blood...I doubt I could have turned her-unless...."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
88888888888888888888888888  
  
Alina rested in her hunting attire back in the Valerious manor. Karen, Anna and Gabriel were still discussing how to defeat Dracula while Carl watched over her.  
  
"How could Shira, no, Cassandra do that?"  
  
He thought. Perhaps Death would be her only release. But how the Hell do you kill a girl who is as invincible as Dracula himself?  
  
Alina stirred.  
  
"Carl..."  
  
Carl got up and took her hand. Would he love her, vampire or not?  
  
"Yes,"  
  
he said, a little too loud.  
  
"Carl?"  
  
"Yes, Alina?"  
  
"Can you get me some water please?"  
  
"S-sure."  
  
With that, he poured her a glass of cool water and held the glass to her lips.  
  
"Drink slowly,"  
  
He said.  
  
Just then, he tripped and spilled the water all over Alina.  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
he cried out in panic. As he tried to wipe the water from her clothes, he dropped the cloth.  
  
"You...still have a heartbeat..."  
  
"I do?"  
  
Alina placed a hand on her chest.  
  
"But I was bitten-and I took blood from a vampire..."  
  
"That probably makes you a ..."  
  
8888888888888  
  
"..What?"  
  
"A half-blood. Half-vampire, half-human. Its a rarity."  
  
"So that means she can withstand daylight, and holy water and crosses don't faze her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
She put out her hand.  
  
"Shh...I hear something...."  
  
"A dogcart."  
  
"How-  
  
"I can smell the humans and the horses-  
  
"Let's get a lift –quick."  
  
88888888888888888888888  
  
Dracula gripped the handle of his chair until it broke in his hand. In the other, he held the remnants of Shirra's choker. They truly resembled tears. He remembered her eyes, supposed to be the windows to the Soul: A brown so dark it appeared black. They appeared to be cold and ink dark but if one looked closer, they would see chocolate brown pools filled with warmth. He almost smiled. That described her perfectly. He once looked into her eyes- and saw a lonely girl, misunderstood and a rebel with a cause. She never really understood his hatred for the human race-until one day, when she had smiled at a little girl-and her mother pulled her away, telling her not to talk to strangers. Her smile had died. In frustration, she had cried,  
  
"Why do they hate us so?!"  
  
Dracula simply held her.  
  
Verona disturbed his reverie.  
  
"Why do you obsess over that wretched-  
  
"Don't start."  
  
He hissed.  
  
"Why do you care so much that damned newborn-  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
She started.  
  
"Tell me why,"  
  
"BECAUSE SHE ISN'T HATEFUL! BECAUSE SHE ISN'T A BETRAYER! AND SHE DOESN'T SPEAK ILL OF OTHERS BEHIND THEIR BACKS!"  
  
Verona whimpered and glided off. Dracula was in no mood to go soothe her. But was she right? WHY did he have feelings for her-besides the urge to deflower her?  
  
She was articulate, unusual, unpredictable, unorthodox- what man would not consider her worthy of his love?  
  
I'd give anything to give me to you  
  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
  
If you want me,  
  
Come and find me  
  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me  
  
He had turned her, made her forget the life she left behind, tried to make her like him-they were so different, yet so alike-...instead she loved him only as a companion-and that damned Velkan...No, to gain the love of Shirra, he could not be damned-he was the luckiest man on Earth (Sorry Mouse-I couldn't resist.).  
  
I'll believe  
  
All your lies  
  
Just pretend you love me  
  
Make believe  
  
Close your eyes  
  
I'll be anything for you  
  
Have you left to make me feel anymore?  
  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
  
If you want me  
  
Come and find me  
  
I'll do anything you say just tell me  
  
I'll believe  
  
All your lies  
  
Just pretend you love me  
  
Make believe  
  
Close your eyes  
  
I'll be anything for you  
  
I'll believe  
  
All your lies  
  
Just pretend you love me  
  
Make believe  
  
Close your eyes  
  
I'll be anything for you  
  
He remembered looking into her eyes after he had pushed her so hard she hit the wall and her head bled. There was pain, anger...and FEAR. He looked even harder, and saw a girl crying while a man thrashed her with his belt. A woman stood to one side, waited for him to exit before hugging the girl and telling her not to be so disobedient next time. He had actually hated himself for making her remember that. He wanted to tear that pain and hurt out of her. He would be her dark Prince-for her.  
  
Anything for you  
  
All without your hurt inside  
  
Will never, never die  
  
I'll be everything you need  
  
I'll believe  
  
All your lies  
  
Just pretend you love me  
  
Make believe  
  
Close your eyes  
  
I'll be anything for you  
  
The Devil was his witness to this, he swore. He looked up-and transformed and flew out to find her-even though there were 6 hours to sunrise.  
  
8888888888888888888888888  
  
Alina sat on a chair, while Karen felt her wrist to see if she had a pulse. She had one.  
  
"So that means...  
  
began Gabriel.  
  
"She will not have such a strong urge to drink from humans, crosses, garlic and holy water won't hurt her- BUT, she will have a vampire's strength."  
  
Ended Carl.  
  
"And how strong are vampires?"  
  
"They have the strength of twenty men."  
  
All turned around to see Velkan Valerious and Cassandra Mouskeri/Shirra in some peasant clothes, standing in the doorway. Cassandra was the speaker.  
  
88888888888888888888888  
  
EARLIER....  
  
The gypsies driving the dogcart must have had the shock of their lives, to see a young woman dressed in what used to be a fine ballroom gown, along with a half-naked male youth clothed in only what appeared to be part of the girl's dress. What was even more surprising was that the male youth was none other than Prince Velkan Valerious himself. Nevertheless, the gypsies gave them some clothes to wear and a ride home.  
  
8888888888888888888888  
  
Karen ran to embrace her daughter, in a moment of pure joy. Shirra jerked away.  
  
"Madam, please..."  
  
"Do you not know me?"  
  
"You look so much like me....and yet-I know not...it is as if someone wiped them out..."  
  
Karen sighed-and dropped an old photograph. Shirra picked it up. The picture consisted of a family: A stern older man, a cheerful young woman, with a baby. On it, the words, in lovely copperplate handwriting both Karen and Shirra had:  
  
Michael, Cassandra, and I 1871.  
  
Like a blood transfusion, memories flowed back into her:  
  
"Her as a baby laughing as Mother tickled and cooed at her..."  
  
"She as a little girl of 4 reading..."  
  
"She, at 9, being disciplined by Father for being cheeky-and after he belted her, he hugged her sobbing form...."  
  
"An old song Mother sang to her...  
  
Can you hear the night's deep song?  
  
All the shadows say  
  
Telling you when you're asleep,  
  
Tears will fade away  
  
Dream of morning's golden light  
  
When you and I will leave the night ...  
  
And when the moon is high and bright,  
  
Stars will shine on you  
  
Dream of morning's golden light  
  
When you and I will leave the night...  
  
Make a wish and when you close your eyes  
  
I will come to you  
  
Dream of morning's golden light  
  
When you and I will leave the night...  
  
Make a wish and when you close your eyes  
  
I will come to you..."  
  
"Do you not remember?"  
  
"How could I forget 'Song Of The Sandman', Mother?"  
  
Karen looked up. Mother. Mother. Mother. She said Mother. Neither Madam, nor Karen but...Mother...  
  
"I remember now...."  
  
Tears were rolling down her eyes. She fell into Karen's arms and wept.  
  
"Cassandra...."  
  
Anna wept along with them. Velkan held her. Carl was snivelling-Alina gave him a handkerchief. Gabriel averted his eyes, feeling out of place.Suddenly; he turned to the others,  
  
"Everyone get down-  
  
Too late. The window smashed splinters and glass bits raining all over them. Gabriel had the wind knocked out of him, along with Carl and Velkan.The candles went out-and shrieks and cries followed.  
  
88888888888888888888888  
  
Shirra/Cassandra tried to open her eyes. It was dark and cold. Where was Mother? Velkan? Alina?  
  
She heard a few voices. She felt her surroundings- wood. She was in a coffin...That meant...  
  
"Welcome back to the world, Shirra my dear."  
  
A/N: The first song was 'Anything For You' by Evanescence and 'Song Of The Sandman' was by Enya.  
  
BTW, whom do you think Shirra should choose? The werewolf-or the Prince of Darkness?  
  
REPLY ASAP! 


	23. Immortal Beloved

Your heart of steel so fearless.  
  
Your will so fierce.  
  
So kind you are to the weak,  
  
Yet merciless to your enemies.  
  
Your neck so white,  
  
Your arms so slender,  
  
Your strength so great!  
  
Your chosen path you follow, without doubt or hesitation.  
  
Earning your followers' adoration.  
  
Far off into the distance you stare.  
  
Is what you see with those eyes the future?  
  
Or do they gaze on some past Hell?"  
  
-Princess Mononoke's "Lady Eboshi"(Don't you think they fit Shirra/Cassandra perfectly?  
  
Velkan felt like lying on the carpeted floor forever. His stomach hurt like Hell. But the scent of Cassandra was absent in the room. He got up-and shook Gabriel and Carl awake. The ladies were already attending to Anna's arm, which was pierced by the shattered glass.  
  
"He got her-again."  
  
"We have to go back."  
  
"Let's go then,"  
  
replied Karen grimly.  
  
Alina then turned to the others.  
  
"All of you, follow me. I have an idea."  
  
888888888888888888  
  
Despite wearing peasant attire and her hair and face slightly smudged with dirt, Shirra still looked lovely. She looked at her sire, her face expressionless.  
  
"Where are the others? What did you do to them?"  
  
"Are you-  
  
"Tell me, Dracula."  
  
Her voice had an edge now. He inhaled her scent: Rising anger, like the fumes of a strong perfume. Tasty.  
  
"They live, kislany (Thanks imajere)...they are too interesting to kill so soon."  
  
"Don't you dare lay a hand on them, especially my mother and Alina!"  
  
"Softer dear, I am old but I am not deaf (LOL. My folks always say that to me!)."  
  
"They are all I have to remember-  
  
"Are you so sure you want to return, kislany? Back to those self-righteous fools who despise you and force a fair raven to become a common bird? To your father who broke you like he would a wild horse-?  
  
"He does not know his strength!"  
  
She hissed, in a surprised defense.  
  
"Let me finish. Do you really think everything will be fine and dandy when you return home? Or when you become human? Do you think that by marrying and settling down and raising five children will Society finally accept you? Alas, No. You never fit in, even before you became a vampire, Shirra. It was from your sweet mouth I heard that."  
  
He continued, pressing his fingers against her cheek, which slid down to her ivory neck, and down the valley between her bosoms. She gripped his hand tightly, and said,  
  
"I never cared about conforming, My LORD."  
  
She said coldly.  
  
"What is this-  
  
"I still respect you Dracula, but my family still holds a place in my heart, whether dead or not."  
  
"Cordelia, why do you do this?"  
  
He whispered, in a tone so sad she visibly softened.  
  
With that one word, Memories of a past not her own rushed through her brain...  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The year was 1459, Romania.  
  
Vladislaus Dragulia was restless and bored. His good friend Gabriel was talking to a bright young woman with wavy dark locks and dark warm eyes. Her name was Allegria Valerious. He allowed himself a smile. FINALLY, the grim brooding one of the two had an interest in the fairer sex.  
  
"Lovely gathering, isn't it?"  
  
a pompous looking woman in a disgusting orange dress (ACK!) said to him. He forced a smile and nodded.  
  
"Really, good sir, you look like a fine man. I would be more than happy to give you my niece's hand in marriage-  
  
"Good lady, I have NO intention of marrying now-whether it is her-or a part of her body,"  
  
She didn't listen. She parted two red ridges otherwise known as her mouth and yelled:  
  
"CORDELIA!!!!!!!!COME DOWN!!!!"  
  
Dracula was nearly swept off his feet by her supersonic voice. His ears would take weeks to recover. He swore he heard the glasses and mirrors break before going deaf. To his surprise, a young girl-or was it a boy? - slid down the banisters (think Legolas) wearing pants and a ruffled blouse. As she landed gracefully, she slipped and landed at his feet.  
  
"Usually I don't fall at men's feet,"  
  
she replied wryly. Everyone save Dracula rolled their eyes. He helped her up.  
  
She looked hardly 17. Her hair was shoulder-length and rather wavy. She wore no make-up, yet her plainness enchanced her unorthodox charm. And, her hair and eyes were dark-like his. This might actually be interesting.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Call me Cordelia. I lived with my aunt, after my parents died."  
  
"How old were you then?"  
  
"7, I think. Why do you look so surprised-let me guess, you're wondering why I'm so happy? Well, they wanted me to grow up as a happy child. Besides mourning isn't going to bring them back."  
  
Both were strolling outside the gardens, enjoying the cool air. Dracula had to keep up with her: she spoke so very fast.  
  
"Enough about me-what about you?"  
  
"I'm just a soldier, Cordelia."  
  
"And I'm just an abnormal socialite who no one likes because I wear male clothes, HATES dancingand SEWING (I HATE IT! I SUCK AT SEWING..Sorry, had to let it out) and prefers fencing to tea any day."  
  
"There's no sin in that."  
  
"If the world had more people like you-it would be more bearable."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"May I fall into the fountain if I lie-Yeargh!!!"  
  
She had tripped and fallen into-you guessed it- the fountain.  
  
"I suppose you're telling a lie then?"  
  
"Shut up and get me out,"  
  
She growled-but there was a laugh in her tone.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
gaped Cordelia, after all the guests had left.  
  
"Don't you think you make a wonderful couple? "  
  
"Aunt Mariah, there is NO way in Hell am I getting married or having a child-  
  
"Become a nun then-  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"For crying out loud, you're 17! Why can't you settle down-  
  
"I want freedom! There is a whole world out there I want to explore....but you'll never understand..."  
  
With that, Cordelia went to her room.  
  
88888888888888888  
  
"I knew it."  
  
She growled. She was wearing a red gown-V-necked, empire waist. Her hair was in a bun –she looked lovely. She thought she looked like an idiot. She had no idea Aunt Maria had set her up-and had sent Dracula to court HER. Dracula was no more entertained by this.  
  
"Well...so, here we are, in a garden, sitting on a bench. What do we do?"  
  
"Talk?"  
  
"Wait..."  
  
She said.  
  
"I have a little trick to teach her a lesson...."  
  
888888888888888888  
  
Aunt Mariah smiled. At last, she would have a little grandchild-sort of- as soon as the two got together. Then, as she passed Cordelia's room-she head a most controversial conversation:  
  
"What? Now? So soon? But Vladislaus (the priest who christened him must have been very thirsty afterwards), I'm having a headache!"  
  
Mariah stopped in her tracks. And listened.  
  
"So? I need it now, Cordelia! Tell you what, you go on first, then I join you!"  
  
"No, you first!"  
  
"Forget it! Why don't we BOTH try at the same time?"  
  
Gasping, moaning and a cry of pain (or was it pleasure?) followed. Mariah made the sign of the cross.  
  
"Sweet God-  
  
And passed out. Upon hearing her faint, the two pranksters left the room, laughing in each other's arms. You see, Dracula's earring had fallen into a hole in the ground and they were trying their darnest to get it out. They decided to make it sound...controversial to scare Mariah.  
  
"That was cruel."  
  
"But fun."  
  
Added Cordelia. Both burst out laughing again.  
  
"I thank you, Cordelia."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"War has destroyed much of the joy in my heart. You made me forget the horrible memories-and taught me to laugh. "  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yes. What shall we do with your Aunt?"  
  
"We better bring her back into her room and wake her. She doesn't add to the décor."  
  
"True."  
  
After placing her on the bed and rousing her, they apologized for their prank. Even Mariah had to laugh at such a naughty prank. With that, he took his leave. She saw him to the door.  
  
"When will you return, My Lord?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
With that, he kissed her hand and left.  
  
Cordelia watched him leave. For someone to tolerate her-and laugh with her...that was a rare man indeed....  
  
88888888888888888888888  
  
3 YEARS LATER....1461.  
  
(This scene is stolen from "Frida"-one of my favorite Art movies!)  
  
The maid placed a veil made out of Spanish silk over Cordelia's head. She looked exceptionally beautiful wearing her late mother's wedding gown, made of Spanish silk too. It was an off-the-shoulder number, with English lace round the sleeves.  
  
"You look wonderful, Lady Cordelia,"  
  
sighed the maid.  
  
Cordelia was amazed at the transformation. Gone was the scruffy, tomboyish, smart-mouthed tomboy. In its place, a glowing bride on her wedding day. But..it wasn't right. She smiled as she thought of something...  
  
888888888888888  
  
OUTSIDE....  
  
"...For the 69th time, Vladislaus, will you STOP pacing around the floor?! You are making me dizzy!"  
  
Allegria, the future wife of Gabriel Van Helsing, laughed at her future husband's outburst. Her cousin was never the same after he met the unusual Cordelia. Everyone was surprised-and a little disagreeable-at their union: She was 19, he was 29. They had a 10-year gap between them both. And, he had an ugly past few wished to disclose. Both Mariah was too ecstatic to care. She had nearly broken their backs when hugging them upon hearing them ask her permission to be wed. ("Typical-kill the messenger," she had gasped.)  
  
The door swung open-Mariah groaned. Allegria laughed. Gabriel raised his eyebrows-and Dracula had to smile. Trust Cordelia to surprise him...  
  
She wore black pants, dark snakeskin boots, and a white ruffled blouse. Over it, a red brocade jacket Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore hoop earrings. (Speaking of which, I lost one of MY earrings down the drain yesterday-now I wear ONLY ONE earring ...Hmmm) She held a bouquet of roses- white and red- to finish the effect.  
  
"Sorry if I took so long,"  
  
She said.  
  
"No,"  
  
Dracula said, taking his bride's hand.  
  
88888888888  
  
Allegria and Cordelia were having a nice talk over tea. Allegria was thrilled when Cordelia had thrown the bouquet after a short and simple ceremony-and SHE caught it. Gabriel's eyes met hers-and he had smiled. It had been 2 weeks ago. As usual, both men were out. That did not bother the women. Both were good friends and enjoyed each other's company.  
  
"I still can't believe I'm actually married!"  
  
"You better believe it, cousin-in-law!"  
  
Both giggled like naughty schoolgirls.  
  
"Let's go riding after dinner."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
8888888888888888  
  
Both enjoyed the cool air of the Night. Tonight was the Full Moon Night, where nothing was what it seemed. Or so they say.  
  
After an hour or two of riding, both decided to go home. However, unknown to them, there were bandits by the roadside waiting for prey like them to come. Cordelia suddenly stopped where she was.  
  
"Wait, I hear something."  
  
"What?"  
  
asked Allegria.  
  
"Ride Like The Wind!"  
  
She barked to their horses-and they raced back to the manor. Alas, the bandits too had steeds that were equally fast. Cordelia cried to Allegria to go get help-just before the bandits caught up with her.As Allegria sped off, she unsheathed her scimitar and hissed,  
  
"Bring it on,"  
  
even though they outnumbered her 10 to 1.  
  
8888888888888888888  
  
Luck was on Allegria's side. Gabriel and Vladislaus had just returned from an early victory in battle. Upon hearing the news, all three sped towards the bandits.  
  
"Only Heaven can save you now,"  
  
sneered the 6 bandits . Standing among the 4 dead ones, and having been stabbed in her stomach, the situation looked bad.  
  
"Why don't we help her?"  
  
In a flash, Gabriel, Allegria and Vladislaus joined in the battle. Soon, the three had the upper hand. Vladislaus had just finished off a fat one when another-the last one- was about to stab him in the back-literally. Suddenly, a figure moved before him-and then a scream of pain. Gabriel took that bandit down-and saw Cordelia clutching her chest. She had taken the blow for her husband. Blood was all over her fingers and blouse.  
  
"Oh God no,"  
  
whispered Allegria. Vladislaus caught her as she fell.  
  
"Forgive me...I should not have gone out tonight-  
  
"Say no more. You will live-  
  
"Please kiss me, my Love."  
  
As he did, she closed her eyes. And she was gone. Dracula wept with rage-at God, himself...at the world. Gabriel held Allegria, joyful that she was alive and saddened by his friend's loss. Then, it rained. It was as if Heaven wept with Dracula.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"My angel lies as if asleep,  
  
Upon the velvet, scarlet and deep.  
  
Her raven-dark hair wrapped around her lithe form,  
  
Now marble-cold, though it was once warm.  
  
Her intense black eyes, so filled with joy and no hate,  
  
Are now eternally closed, like a padlocked gate.  
  
Her soft, ivory skin in screaming contrast with her funeral dress,black as the night.  
  
She , who was once mine, is now Death's fair Bride.  
  
A solitary white rose lies clasped in her cold hands,  
  
To have her back, I would pay the price of many lands.  
  
She laid her life down-Christ-Like-for my sake,  
  
How ironic it is that she smiles serenely while those  
  
who loved her weep for her at her wake.  
  
My Love, though I know I will see you again,  
  
I shall never ever be the same again."  
  
-Elegy To A Departed Loved One(Written by Enigma40)  
  
The funeral service was simple and short. Only Mariah, Allegria, Gabriel, Vladislaus and a priest were present. Cordelia looked so peaceful and beautiful, even in Death. Ironically, she wore her Mother's wedding dress. She held a single white rose. After the service ended, Gabriel wanted to comfort his friend-but Allegria stopped him.  
  
"He needs to be alone now..especially after what happened earlier."  
  
Sighing, both left.  
  
8888888888888888888888  
  
Dracula simply lay next to Cordelia's coffin. He had no more tears to cry. He just lay there for about a week.  
  
I'M SO TIRED OF BEING HERE  
  
SUPRESSED BY ALL MY CHILDISH FEARS  
  
AND IF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE, I WISH THAT YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE  
  
YOUR PRESCENCE STILL LINGERS HERE AND IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE  
  
THESE WOUNDS WON'T SEEM TO HEAL  
  
THIS PAIN IS ALL TOO REAL  
  
THERE'S JUST TOO MUCH THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE  
  
Gabriel had tried to comfort him yesterday. Dracula had brushed him off, telling him to get lost and leave.  
  
"It's not your fault, Vladislaus-  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? IF I HADN'T LEFT, I COULD HAVE SAVED HER! -  
  
"The fact is, she is gone. It is no one's fault. She sacrificed herself for you-  
  
"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! LEAVE!"  
  
They left-leaving Vladislaus with Cordelia's corpse all night.  
  
WHEN YOU CRIED I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS  
  
WHEN YOU SCREAMED I'D FIGHT AWAY AL OF YOUR FEARS  
  
I HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS  
  
YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF ME  
  
888888888888888888888888888  
  
Whoever said Time was a great Healer lied. Weeks passed-and the pain in his heart had not died. She haunted him and slowly destroyed his sanity. He had screamed to God, asking why she had to die. There was no answer. And slowly, he went mad.  
  
YOU USED TO CAPTIVATE ME BY YOUR RESONATING LIGHT  
  
NOW I'M BOUND BY THE LIFE YOU LEFT BEHIND  
  
YOUR FACE IT HAUNTS MY ONCE PLEASANT DREAMS  
  
YOUR VOICE IT CHASED AWAY ALL THE SANITY IN ME  
  
THESE WOUNDS WON'T SEEM TO HEAL  
  
THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL  
  
THERE'S JUST TOO MUCH THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE  
  
WHEN YOU CRIED I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS  
  
WHEN YOU SCREAMED I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS  
  
I HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS  
  
YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF ME  
  
I TRIED SO HARD TO TELL MYSELF THAT YOU'RE GONE  
  
BUT THOUGH YOU'RE STILL WITH ME  
  
I'VE BEEN ALONE ALL ALONG  
  
WHEN YOU CRIED I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS  
  
WHEN YOU SCREAMED I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR FEARS  
  
I HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS  
  
YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF ME  
  
888888888888888888888888888  
  
Allegria tried to open the door-but it was locked. She looked in horror, at the many dead people around her. Blood splattered the walls.  
  
"Hello, cousin,"  
  
purred Vladislaus, licking the bloodioed blade of his sword. Madness was in his eyes.  
  
"Vladislaus! Cease this madness!"  
  
"You sent Cordelia to her death, cousin,"  
  
He hissed.  
  
"I never meant to-  
  
In a flash, he slashed her neck. She gasped as he stabbed her in the chest. As she lay dying, he drank her blood. It was sweet. Just like the other luckless souls of the servants –and Mariah's-(a/n: He is in the house which Cordelia and her aunt shared).  
  
"Well Gabriel..now we are even, no?"  
  
He laughed cruelly, depositing Allegria's body on the floor like trash before leaving. Revenge was truly sweet.  
  
8888888888888  
  
Gabriel glared hard at his old friend. He had grieved greatly upon finding Allegria's corpse.  
  
"Monster,"  
  
he spat, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I was hungry, my friend-  
  
"Don't call me that! You shall pay for your sins, Monster!"  
  
Vladislaus and Gabriel fought for what seemed like hours. Then, Gabriel made a surprise attack-and sliced off Vladislaus' ring finger-and slammed the sword into his black, black heart.  
  
"Now, we are even,"  
  
hissed Gabriel. That was for his Allegria.  
  
Vladislaus laughed bitterly, before falling into a heap, dead. Gabriel took the ring. He wanted to destroy it-but he couldn't. For all his evil, Vladislaus was still his friend. Sighing, he put it on-and cremated his corpse.  
  
888888888888888888888888  
  
At long last, the memories released Shirra.  
  
"I know now.....Cordelia...she died to save you...you went mad with grief....Gabriel killed you..."  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
It appeared Dracula's blood-and his memories- flowed through Shirra's veins.  
  
He laughed bitterly.  
  
"Yes...I loved a woman-she was so much like you....she died-for me. At that time, I could love-and I knew what it was...and Gabriel was my friend...When I first heard about you, I WAS mildly interested. And what piqued my curiousity even more was your picture: So much like Cordelia's..."  
  
He drifted off and turned away. Shirra felt a new understanding-and symphaty flow through her.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
She got out and went to touch his shoulder.  
  
"Stay with me, Shirra. You shall never fear Death nor Age again."  
  
"I cannot. I am NOT Cordelia, my Lord."  
  
"Does it matter? Do you not love me?"  
  
"I-  
  
Just then, a loud BOOM resounded-and cries of pain –of the other vampires- followed.  
  
"Van Helsing.."  
  
He hissed.  
  
The battle had just begun. (Song in CAPITALS ws My Immortal-Evanescence) 


	24. Revelations & Reconciliations

EARLIER...  
  
Riding on Transalvanian steeds that drank the wind, the six of them reached Castle Dracula in minutes.  
  
"How do we get up?"  
  
"Brace yourself,"  
  
Alina said, all too calmly. Grabbing Carl, Gabriel, Karen, Velkan and Anna by the scruff of their shirts, she ran up the wall-and into the castle. The vampire blood in her had its uses indeed. Carl was practically trembling when she released him.  
  
"Mummy...."  
  
He was heard whimpering. Just then, Gabriel pulled out a pair of Tojo Blades.  
  
"We are not alone."  
  
"So I gather. I can smell them a mile away,"  
  
replied Alina, yanking out a sword from her sheath. Karen unsheathed a scimitar, along with Anna. Velkan took out a silver stake.  
  
"Let them come."  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
"Velkan..."  
  
whispered Shirra. He had come-for her.  
  
The door swung open- a few vampires bowed to Dracula.  
  
"Master...what about the antidote?"  
  
"What antidote?"  
  
"A werewolf antidote my love. Your Velkan shall become human again-and I need not worry about him anymore. "  
  
Shirra was no fool. She knew what he meant. It made her blood chill.  
  
In a flash, she fled out of the room.  
  
"Shirra!"  
  
88888888888888888888888  
  
Velkan staked his way through.  
  
"I'm coming, Cassandra,"  
  
he thought. The werewolf venom in him made him ten times stronger. He could sense he was getting closer. He could smell her scent-and Dracula's. He heard a hiss behind him. Then another. And still another. He turned to see three vampire ladies (NOT the brides), grinning at him.  
  
"I bet you're all thirsty,"  
  
he said pleasantly.  
  
"Oh yes...."  
  
They purred.  
  
"Good. Drink this,"  
  
In one swift move, he uncorked a bottle of holy water and splashed the contents into their faces.  
  
"It burns...it burns...."  
  
They wailed. Moving in a dancer-like movement (Coincidentally, Will Kemp- the one who played Velkan- used to be from the ballet), he staked them all. They became ashes in seconds.  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
Karen was actually enjoying this. With Alina, they scalded vampires with holy water, burned them with crosses and shot them with silver bullets. Karen wasn't kidding when she said she was once an active woman. Her stamina was..amazing. Suddenly, Alina turned-and started firing at a figure in green:It was Verona. Verona kept moving from side to side, confusing Alina's aim. Then, Verona kicked the gun away and slammed Alina against a wall. Karen quickly staked the vampire before her before coming to help. Alas and alack, Aleera appeared out of nowhere and knocked them both out. They carried them and flew off to find Shirra. They would kill her mother and her best friend before her eyes-as a punishment for stealing their Lord's affections.  
  
888888888888888888888888  
  
Gabriel and Anna felt uneasy. Carl was practically sweating bullets. The room they entered was quiet. Too quiet.  
  
BANG!  
  
They both jumped. Anna ran to the door-they were trapped.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
spat Carl.  
  
Unknown to them both, there was a minion of Satan that the Devil had loaned to his son in the room with them. Its name was Puck, a shapeshifter. Swiftly, like the wind, Shapenshifta extinguished all the candles. This was going to be fun....  
  
88888  
  
"Gabriel? Where are you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
She turned round-and slammed into Gabriel's chest.  
  
"Gabriel, can you please stop scaring me?"  
  
She hissed.  
  
To her horror, she heard, from afar  
  
"What do you mean? I'm here."  
  
With that, she drew her sword-and it parried with 'Gabriel''s. Gabriel grinned. Then, the real one appeared out of the darkness and all three fought fiercely. Suddenly, the fake Gabriel grinned. Kicking them both aside, he morphed into an adyogonous (both male and female features) youth, with pointed ears and a pixie hairdo. He resembled an impish creature alright. Carl eeped.  
  
"Ooo...what fun,"  
  
he cackled, clapping his hands in glee. Before somersaulting and kicking Anna aside, along with Carl and whacking Gabriel in the jaw. Even Aleera wasn't this sadistic.  
  
888888888888888888888888  
  
Shirra ran as fast as she could. As much as she wanted Velkan to be himself again, if he became human now, Dracula could kill him with a flick of his wrist. Before Velkan came into her afterlife, she knew where her loyalties lay-more or less. Now....  
  
"VELKAN!"  
  
She cried again. She could smell the venom in him. She kept on running-and then collided into Verona.  
  
"Hello, Shirra,"  
  
purred Verona. Shirra tried to run-only to collide with Aleera. Both grinned at her like two cats who had cornered a tasty mouse.  
  
"Where are you going? Don't you want to say hello to your mother and your friend?"  
  
"What have you done with them?!! Where are they?"  
  
"Right here-  
  
Aleera's smirk faded. They were gone.  
  
"Try looking up."  
  
Aleera looked up-and Alina slammed a stake into her face as she came down.  
  
"Delays have dangerous ends,"  
  
Alina spat, quoting the bard. Gone was the shy, quiet girl. In her place, a fierce fighter who was determined to help her friend.  
  
Verona slammed Shirra to one side when a voice snapped,  
  
"Leave her, you bitch!"  
  
Karen fired a series of bullets at Verona and held a crucifix in the other hand. To her horror, all too soon, she heard a "click" sound. Empty. Verona healed herself, so did Aleera. Both grabbed the ladies and bared their fangs. Shirra sat where she was, stunned. She had to save them but how?  
  
"Die in the knowledge that we shall be more beautiful with your blood-  
  
As a last resort, Alina and Karen pulled a stake on them. Unfortunately, they stabbed the brides in the stomach. Throwing them against the wall, the brides yanked out the stakes and sneered,  
  
"That was our stomachs. The weak point is the heart. And we shall stab you there-  
  
Suddenly, they dropped their stakes as a sword dripping with blood protruded from their chests.  
  
"Not if I do it first."  
  
Came a cool voice. Shirra's.  
  
They gasped in pain. Shirra, determined not to let them die so soon, twisted the blades-and sliced them into half. They shrieked before hitting the floor as blood-soaked ashes.  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."  
  
She whispered philosophically, before flicking the dirt off her blade .She wondered who had given her that timely gift. Certainly not Velkan, nor Gabriel But who-?  
  
Karen felt a sense of horror sweep over her. How did her child become this...this...she could not even put a name to it.  
  
"Disgusted at me Mother?"  
  
"How could you kill your own kind-  
  
"AND WHAT?!! LET THEM KILL YOU? YOU HUMANS! MY LORD WAS RIGHT! WE TAKE LESS THAN OUR SHARE! WE KILL TO SURVIVE! YET YOU HATE US! DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANY BETTER?"  
  
She roared. In a flash, she took her bat-like creature form. As she had not taken that for a long while, she was a lot more powerful. She grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts and continued.  
  
"Why don't you stake me Mother? Am I not a MONSTER?!! Why not cut off my head? Answer me!"  
  
"Because you are my child....and I want you home..."  
  
sobbed Karen. Shirra looked into her eyes-and saw only the truth. Shirra dropped them both –and took her human shape.  
  
"Are you telling the truth?"  
  
"Yes...I want you home."  
  
"How moving."  
  
All heads turned-to see Dracula standing on the catwalk.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
Anna and Gabriel realized the darkened room was actually an advantage. Carl however, begged to differ. He had gotten lost.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
croaked a hideous creature. It was Igor. With a whip.  
  
"Oh shoot..."  
  
eeped Carl and fled. He had to bite down on his pain as the whip occasionally found his mark. He swung a door open- it was a half-rotted walkway. But beggars couldn't be choosers. He ran, wondering where the hell was Gabriel. Suddenly, he fell through some boards-and hung onto the remaining pieces for dear life. If he fell, it would be a 4oom drop. Just then, Igor cackled.  
  
"This shall be your final resting place,"  
  
He laughed cruelly, raising the whip. Just then, he heard a growl. And screams from the other minions. The Sun had set. The moon had rose. Before Igor could react, a werewolf leapt up-and sent him falling, before taking Carl in his jaws and rushing back into the chambers.  
  
"Velkan?"  
  
The werewolf nodded. Then closed its eyes for a brief respite. It had fought long and hard before the Change took place. Carl ran to get Gabriel.  
  
88888888888  
  
Gabriel helped Anna up. Both were now on the alert for that pixie creature. Suddenly, Carl came rushing in, startling them both.  
  
"Sorry! Where is that creature?"  
  
"He's somewhere! Be on guard!"  
  
"We have to hurry-the others need us-  
  
"Only one problem-  
  
Gabriel then pulled out a pistol filled with silver bullets and fired point- blank at Carl. Anna gasped.  
  
"Van Helsing! What on-  
  
"You're NOT Carl."  
  
He finished.  
  
'Carl' gasped and fell to the floor, turning into the pixie –like creature Puck, with a bullet in his head.(I LOVE X-Men!)  
  
Just then, the real Carl skidded into the room. Gabriel trained his pistol on him.  
  
"Its me! Carl!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Damnit, Gabriel, will you put that bloody gun down?"  
  
"Good. Its you,"  
  
he said, lowering the gun. Anna held back a laugh.  
  
"We have to rouse Velkan. "  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
8888888888888888888888  
  
Dracula held a syringe in one hand. He looked immaculate as ever in his black military attire. He sighed as he thought about what happened earlier....  
  
FLASHBACK-Dracula's POV  
  
"Shirra!"  
  
She did not hear me. She kept on running –to where? To the outside world? To her mother and friend? Then it hit me: To the one she cared for deeply- Velkan. So what, I thought, let her go, let her see whether who was right about Society. Then, I realized...she ran –not for anyone's sake, but to help him, COME WHAT MAY. She didn't care what others-or even Velkan would think- she just did it. Because...she cared. My hollow shell could not comprehend such purity. My eyes fell on a pair of swords. She would need them....  
  
Then, I saw her with my brides. How bravely her mother and friend fought-I really didn't expect that. However, my brides were on them in a matter of minutes. I flung the swords to her-and with a lethal grace few will ever achieve, killed them. I had no guilt or qualms about lending a hand to the deaths of Verona and Aleera. There was no love lost-because... there was no love to begin with. Only devilish lust quelled by Shirra's arrival. Or should I say Cordelia...The very reason I had put the spell on her in the first place-was to prevent History from repeating itself. I almost thought it did when Van Helsing shot three stakes into her back-and got her impaled on the cross in the village square. Thank the Dark Gods, the spell worked. ...  
  
88888888888888888  
  
"It was you-you gave me those swords..."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"You let her kill your own brides?"  
  
gaped Karen in horror. To think this man was a gentleman...  
  
"Frankly, there was no love lost between us. They were getting boring. I wanted something new-  
  
"Over our dead bodies!"  
  
spat Alina and Karen.  
  
"Don't be so boring. Everyone dies. Besides, don't flatter yourselves. I wasn't thinking of turning YOU two."  
  
"Return her back to me, Monster!"  
  
cried Karen in a rage.  
  
"Back where? To the place where your society scorns precious stones like her? And turn her into what you are- a bearer of children that decorates your husband's arm? A worshipper in a church of pain (Thanks James O. Barr)"  
  
She fell silent. She had no reply.  
  
Cassandra went on her knees and begged,  
  
"Dracula, please-let them go free. No one will believe them-  
  
"Do not beg, child. Do not degrade yourself."  
  
He hissed, pulling her up. His grip shocked her.  
  
"Don't touch her!"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open-and Velkan threw himself at Dracula. Dracula transformed into his bat-like form and slammed the antidote into his furry hide. Velkan fell back. In minutes, he became- human. But no one was happy.  
  
Throwing the syringe aside, he turned to Shirra and said,  
  
"Look now, at that fool whom you loved...he tried to be clever-now I'll have to kill him-  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Don't celebrate over every little thing,"  
  
choked Velkan, pushing his sister aside. To everyone's shock, he became a werewolf again-and slammed into Dracula-and ripped his neck out. Just then, Gabriel unsheathed a sword and said,  
  
"This was how you died,"  
  
and slammed it home. Dracula howled in agony. Karen wanted to hurt him some more-for turning her daughter...for taking the lives of innocents...  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Cassandra..."  
  
She stood, her hands outstretched, before Dracula's dying form.  
  
"STOP! Leave us!"  
  
Velkan, who had resumed his human form, stared in shock. Gabriel too was surprised. But all exited.  
  
Locking the door behind her, she turned to Dracula. He looked a frightful sight. Blood flowed out of every pore.  
  
"Sweet God..."  
  
she whispered.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Apparently, the antidote made Velkan able to change AT WILL. Ah, the small print...Come here, Shirra..."  
  
"Cassandra."  
  
"Ah yes.... that was your name... lovely as Cordelia's..."  
  
"Forgive me for not-  
  
"There is nothing to forgive."  
  
For the first time in centuries, Dracula could feel emotions-and could forgive. He touched her cheek, leaving trails of blood on her porcelain cheek. She gently wiped the blood from his eyes. She cried-for him.  
  
"Shh..shh..my love, don't cry..."  
  
he whispered, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Go. Leave. Velkan is waiting for you."  
  
"Dracula, my Lord...as much as I love Velkan...I can never forget you. "  
  
Then, she lowered her head-and kissed him. He wrapped his bleeding arms round her and pulled her into a deeper one. Then,  
  
"Vladislaus?"  
  
They parted- Cassandra gasped. Stepping out of the darkness, clothed in a white gown, was...Cordelia? There was no ethereal glow, so heavenly choir, but it amazed her all the same. Cordelia smiled down at the man she loved- and took his hand. She looked down at Cassandra and smiled kindly.  
  
"You, my child, are worthy of any man's love."  
  
She said. Dracula looked at her one last time and whispered,  
  
"I release you..."  
  
Before closing his eyes. Cassandra held back a sob of joy as she saw the spirits of Vladislaus and Cordelia, hand in hand, fade away. She looked down at the dried, shattered husk that used to be Dracula. She made the sign of the cross and made her way out-and fainted into the arms of her Mother and Velkan.  
  
8888888888888888888888  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Cassandra awoke in a bed, for the first time in months. She looked down at herself, she wore a nightdress. She looked at the mirror- and screamed. She saw her OWN REFLECTION. She felt her mouth-no fangs. She drew the curtains, bathing herself in sunlight-she was fine. The screams brought everyone to her room. Carl screamed like a woman when he saw she had a reflection and was standing in the Sun. And she had color in her face.  
  
"Morning, all."  
  
She replied pleasantly.  
  
Her mother and Alina (both only having cuts and bruises) ran to hug her. Both collapsed into crying and laughing. Shirra was dead. She died in Castle Dracula. Now, they had Cassandra back with them. Oh how they missed her laughter...  
  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain  
  
888888888888888888888888  
  
Anna awoke in her own bed. She also wore a nightdress.  
  
"Relax, the servants changed your clothes for you."  
  
Gabriel replied. He was sitting on a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Is he-  
  
"Yes, Dracula is dead."  
  
"What about Velkan-  
  
"Apparently, the antidote allowed him to become a werewolf at will. The Moon no longer holds sway on him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Carl and I leave for Rome-for the next assignment-  
  
"Take me with you Gabriel."  
  
"What? But Anna, you just-  
  
'I fought that creature all my life-I want something new Gabriel. I want to fight Evil with you. And I..."  
  
"Anna, I..."  
  
"..Love you."  
  
Both said at the same time.  
  
Both stopped and stared at each other.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you really-?  
  
"I do."  
  
Anna said, as solemn as a bride reciting her vows.  
  
And they kissed.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
  
88888888888888888  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
Carl was chatting with Alina, as they waited for the carriage.  
  
"We did it."  
  
"Yes...he's never coming back..."  
  
Both stopped, at a loss for words.  
  
Alina remembered asking Gabriel before they left for the Halloween Ball, how old Carl was.  
  
"Around his early twenties, I'd say."  
  
"Oh...he's probably 5 years my senior..."  
  
"Do I detect a crush?"  
  
"No!"  
  
she denied blushing furiously.  
  
She never was a good liar.  
  
"So, I'll miss you Carl."  
  
"So will I."  
  
Both looked down. Then they looked up. And Alina threw herself into Carl's very surprised arms and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"See you,"  
  
she sniffled.  
  
"I'll try to write,"  
  
He stammered, blushing. In his hand, he held her photograph.  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain  
  
88888888888888888  
  
"Are you coming back, Cassandra?"  
  
"I doubt it, "  
  
sighed Cassandra, tying her hair into a bun, then giving up. Velkan helped her-and succeeded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"After all that's happened...I doubt Mother wants me to return here."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
She went silent.  
  
"I'm sorry-  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
Suddenly, she heard her mother come up the stairs.  
  
"Oh there you are! Come on, the carriage awaits!"  
  
"Remember me,"  
  
Cassandra whispered before leaving. Velkan watched from the window as the three women said their farewells and left. He stood there for what seemed like hours.  
  
Just then, an old servant that had raised Velkan since he was crawling said calmly to Velkan,  
  
"You don't meet a woman like that in every century."(Disney's Mulan ROCKS!)  
  
Velkan then ran down to the stables, saddled his fastest horse and rode in the direction the carriage took.  
  
Anna asked,  
  
"Where is he going?"  
  
"To ensure he did not make the same mistake I nearly made."  
  
Gabriel replied, pulling Anna into a kiss once more.  
  
888888888888  
  
Cassandra stepped out of the carriage-not easy as she wore a dress. Her father stood there, along with some relatives who had come to visit-but he looked different. He looked ...worried.  
  
"You look so different, Cassandra."  
  
He ran to embrace her, to her surprise.  
  
"You've finally returned. I miss you."  
  
"So do I father."  
  
Karen hugged them both, weeping for joy. Alina smiled. Cassandra HAD matured somewhat...  
  
A few relatives sighed.  
  
"As much as we are happy she's back, If you ask me, she should have come home with a man-  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
All heads turned. Velkan dismounted. His Translavanian steed Night Wing did not fail him.  
  
"I'm looking for Cassandra Mouskeri."  
  
The stunned female relatives pointed at Cassandra. As he thanked them, one squealed,  
  
'Send me to Transalvania!"  
  
"Velkan? "  
  
"I came to tell you-I love you."  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
He took her face in his hands and kissed her, to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Velkan!"  
  
She gasped, pulling back. And she kissed him back. Father stared. Mother wept. Alina, the relatives and the servants clapped as the young lovers kissed.  
  
As they parted for air, she said,  
  
"Care to stay for the night?"  
  
"Care to stay forever?"  
  
asked the relatives.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I think, staying for the night is fine."  
  
He said, taking Cassandra's hand.  
  
88888888888888888888888  
  
Cassandra stood outside her balcony later that night. The evening wind cooled her now warm skin. She felt her heartbeat. She could she could never tire of feeling it. Just then, she saw a sleek raven land next t her arm. It looked tame. She stroked its sleek feathers. To her alarm, she saw it had a slit in its LEFT wing. It opened its beak and dropped a single hoop earring next to her fingers. She took it and smiled. She knew who it belonged to.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She said to the raven.  
  
What to call you though? You poor thing, you've torn your wing-  
  
It cawed.  
  
"Torn,"  
  
. She tried, as an experiment.  
  
It cawed again.  
  
"Fine. Torn it is. Come on, Torn, time for bed."( A/N: That is what I named an actual crow that seems to reside in our school-and it has a slit in its wing too)  
  
With that, she slipped the hoop earring into her pocket and went back in. As the moonlight fell upon her face, it appeared that her eyes turned a slight BLUISH-COLOR. Then, it appeared brownish-black again, before her eyelids hid them from the moon-and the world.  
  
THE END  
  
(ANYONE UP FOR A SEQUEL? OR AN ALTERNATE ENDING (ESPECIALLY FOR THE DRACULA FANS)? REPLY ASAP!) 


	25. A Question

No, this is NOT a new chapter, just an author's note-and a request.  
  
To all those Velkan/Cassandra fans out there, do you people want a sequel? If so, could you please give plans for the plot too-if its not too much?  
  
REPLY ASAP!!!! 


End file.
